Minion Mistress: Audiences
by General Herbison
Summary: Takes place after the events of Minion Mistress. Ruling a Dark Domain sometimes requires receiving guests seeking favour or a challenge. How will our beloved Minion Mistress rule her empire? Shall she silence all who approach? Will she be a just ruler? Or will the people prove themselves worthy of serving their new Overlady?
1. Chapter 1

**General Maraxus: Welcome back to another part of the Minion Mistress saga. This series of one shots takes place following the events of the main story. Jinx is on the throne of the Netherworld and Sayron has become Emperor of the remaining Imperial territories.**

**Gnarl: I am curious to see how she will deal with this role. She hasn't had to make choices on her rule yet.**

**Maraxus: You reckon she'll just kill everybody? Personally I think she's going to kill a few but let some live if they persuade her of their intentions and how it will benefit her.**

**Gnarl: Well let's see, the General does not own this story all credit goes to Sunjinjo (Iris). Enjoy.**

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 1**

The Netherworld, deep underground, a few weeks after the coronation of a new Overlady.

Almost everything in the immense cave had returned to normal by now. The Minion Mistress was planning to sail to Ruboria soon, and return the land to its rightful owners, but those plans weren't set yet and at the moment she was busier harvesting life force from Nordberg and Everlight, to expand the already huge hordes even further. She was the first Overlord since very long to care about them before anything else, and the clans had never been this numerous. The diggers had started expanding the Barracks. Perhaps the Last Sanctuary would be joined to the Netherworld in earnest, eventually.

But with all this activity there was one thing Jinx had postponed for a little too long.

Something which had now accumulated in a room at the heart of the Tower, a few floors above the throne room itself. Something, or rather quite a few somethings, talking softly or less than softly, bouncing around, pounding the floor with a huge hammer, and in one case, staring at the rest of the somethings with smouldering eyes, maddeningly silent.

A few Minion guards with black-plumed helmets and razor-sharp halberds overlooked it warily. They were to make sure the Netherworldly guests didn't go anywhere they weren't supposed to be, or worse, where they could disturb the Overlady before she actually wanted to see them. They'd already needed quite a bit of persuasion by now. Some of the guests were of the strong opinion they'd waited long enough, and it was becoming harder, for example, to keep the gnome where he was...

Then suddenly a swift shadow flashed across the tall, magnificently crafted stained-glass windows of the room, reflecting in the black marble floor and darkening the faces of the ones present. Almost everyone looked up, and the guards grinned as one.

"Mistress is here," one of them growled.

The shadow swept down along the Tower on leathery wings, turned like a leaf in the wind and hooked on at throne room level, to fold its wings and clamber in through the hole at the back. Zephyros' razorlike claws scraped across the Tower wall's basalt as he twisted his way into the hall and grabbed on above the throne, upside down. His rider let herself drop down, slowed her fall by flinging her ropes around the stalactites above the throne, and then lowered herself onto the seat of power. She exchanged glances with Gnarl, just straightening out from his low bow.

"Good morning, milady."

"Good morning, Gnarl." Jinx looked around uncomfortably. "Um..."

"Are you finally going to do it today, Jinx?"

The Overlady briefly looked up, to a few Minions on the higher balcony, including one with a silk hat who'd jumped off the bat along with her. "I do think it's time, yes."

"If you feel like it, you can throw all of them through the trapdoor before they finish their first sentence. That, too, is entertaining."

Jinx grinned briefly. "Yes, that does seem fun. But as it's my first time, I want to hear them out."

"As you wish. As an Overlady, you can do anything you want. I do trust you to use your head; I estimate you to be one with a brain."

"I hope so." Jinx looked up, at the red-hot portal at the ceiling of the hall. "Very well, let them come."

Gnarl raised his ears. "Bring in the first one!"

From higher up in the Tower a Minion yell answered, and the portal slightly opened its claws. The fiery, red glow between the prongs flared a little brighter for a moment, and then a figure descended, all the way down to the circular trapdoor in the middle of the throne room.

It was a stout man, clearly from the Empire, but not as fat as some nobles. From the throne Jinx studied him curiously; glad she'd brought herself to receive the people despite herself.

She straightened out, and the amber gem set in her leather glove gently lit up. "Greetings. What is your business with the Netherworld?"

The man bowed deeply. "Greetings, Milady. My name is Darion. I'm a zoologist from the Glorious Empire."

Jinx frowned. "Wait… how did you get in here? I don't have any Tower Gates in the Empire."

"The people around Vindenis found your gate fairly soon, Milady. The shadow of those wings doesn't remain unnoticed for long, and once they conquered their fears they started searching around. There are more Imperials that want to see you, and we all arrived through that gate."

Jinx smiled faintly. "Ah… that." She'd remembered the huge open plains of the Empire, and the fantastic stacks of cumulus clouds she'd seen during the southwards march to Arcadiopolis, which had meant only one thing at the time; irresistible thermals. She'd wanted to go out flying above the relatively uninhabited parts of her half-brother's Empire, and as she was an Overlady now, she'd done so immediately. Now she received other, unexpected results of that.

"Very well," she interrupted her own thoughts. "Darion, what would you ask of me?"

The man shuffled with his feet. Jinx hoped he wouldn't look down for long enough to see what he was standing on. "Milady, it's a pity you didn't fly at the time we reached Vindenis. I haven't seen your bat and the other flying creatures since that one glimpse above Arcadiopolis, the day the sky was barely visible through the smoke. I never had the money to visit the Arena, or I'd have spent every day there. Ripped Wing was my only chance at seeing an Everlightian giant bat. The animals fascinate me."

"You've come to the right place." Jinx smiled. As she'd realized by now, Darion hadn't yet seen what hung behind the throne. Zephyros didn't draw too much attention if one didn't know what he was. Because of the light falling through his wings, the membranes resembled dark curtains.

But now, while still frowning in confusion, the scholar started realizing this too. His eyes widened as he suddenly saw the curtains weren't curtain, and as if to confirm this the giant bat stretched, extending his wing fingers so the membrane was stretched taut, through almost half of the hall.

"What do you want to do with him?"

Darion forcefully ripped his gaze off Zephyros. "I'd like to examine him, Milady. These bats are the largest flying species of animal in the world. I want to know how they do it. Muscles, bone structure…"

"You'll have to harm him," Jinx concluded with a raised eyebrow. Above her Zephyros folded his wings again, and almost closed his eyes, dozing like a cat in warm sunlight.

"I have brought a collection of scalpels," Darion nodded. "But that doesn't have to be a problem. I know of the blue Minions, they healed his wings earlier, didn't they?"

Jinx nodded, almost unnoticeably. The Minions around her felt her mood change definitively now, but she showed nothing to Darion.

"So… do I have your permission?"

Jinx smiled. "Certainly. Come closer." She rose and turned to Zephyros. With a single word, he flung out his wings and came down, the air flow blowing back the banners through the entire hall. Jinx walked towards him and laid a hand in his rough-maned neck.

Darion came towards them, groping in the bag at his side and taking out a few small blades. Some blues who'd been present along the throne room walls joined him, even though they could plainly see in Jinx' eyes they weren't needed.

"Thank you for this chance, Milady. I owe you."

"I owe _you_," Jinx replied, still wearing that smile. "He hadn't had any breakfast yet."

Darion looked up from Zephyros' shoulder, which he'd been inspecting with his scalpel lifted, incomprehension in his eyes. "What…"

"Zephyros."

One word was enough. One swift move, the crack of bone between huge, razorlike teeth and a cut-off scream later, and Jinx' very first visitor from the upper world was gone abruptly, and after one lick of Zephyros' rough tongue his blood, too, had been removed from around his maw.

"They'll never touch your wings again," Jinx repeated her old promise in his huge ear softly. With a faint grin she walked back to the throne and seated herself again.

**Gnarl: Well, that was amusing. At least he got fed out of this.**

**Maraxus: Remind me never to mention any possible chance of her pet getting wounded, at least not within range.**

**Gnarl: Well the Mistress seems to have gotten the hang of dealing with those who displease her. Hopefully the next visitor will be wiser.**

**Maraxus: Indeed. Please review readers and we'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maraxus: Welcome back readers to another audience with our Mistress.**

**Gnarl: Let's hope this one is more intelligent than the previous one.**

**Maraxus: Yes, getting eaten by a giant bat creature he wanted to study seemed rather ironic.**

**Gnarl: We do not claim Overlord nor its characters. The creator of this story is of course the most generous Sunjinjo (Iris), all credit to her. Enjoy**

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 2**

The second visitor just came in as Zephyros had installed himself on his usual roost. This time it was a man in a snowy white cloak, the hood drawn deep over his face. His mouth was just visible, however, and Jinx could clearly see it was stitched shut with thick threads. 

Gnarl came forward slightly. "A member of the Silent Order? That's been a while…" 

The cloaked man nodded, and started mumbling rapidly. Gnarl perked his ears. "What…? I'd watch my tongue, reverend. If I translate this…" He narrowed his eyes. "Oh. Wait. That changes matters." 

"What's he saying?" Jinx informed, without taking her eyes off the monk. 

Gnarl turned back to her. "He either wants to ask you whether you would like to model for the naked issue of _Scabby Body Parts_, or he and his cult want to worship you as the prophet of their deity, and his representative on the surface." He chuckled. "My Mumble is a bit rusty, but I've learned to distinguish the more plausible option." 

Jinx burst out laughing, at first about the former and then, incredulously, about the latter, but she quickly regained a hold of herself. "The prophet of their deity… Vessperion?" The words 'my father' had been at the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't bring herself to see the old Overlord that way. He was the stuff of legend. 

The priest continued his mumbling. Gnarl listened intently. "Yes. As the Infernal Lord disappeared all those years ago and now rules another realm, and you're receiving his messages…" the advisor cast her a sideways glance, "they want to worship you in his stead. This means you'll have their support, unconditionally, and Angelis will start to send us their resources." He coughed. "That is, as soon as Angelis is once again habitable and _inhabited_." 

Jinx smiled slightly; she understood the hint very well. She would have to work for this worship. She rose. "Reverend, it would give me great pleasure to cooperate with you and restore Angelis to its former glory. It is, after all, the city of my birth. And as soon as your temples are back in use I would be honoured to be received as Vessperion's prophet." 

The priest bowed deeply, and mumbled something in such a relieved voice it could be nothing but a heartfelt uttering of his gratitude. 

"He's thanking you, Milady, and he says lord Landen, the steward, is swearing fealty to you." Gnarl grinned approvingly. Quite a bit of land had been added to the Netherworld's territories, good farmland, and an area full of succubi at that, some colonies still unmutated. Gnarl missed his succubi. 

"As soon as my tasks allow me I'll return to Angelis, reverend, and I will certainly take my blue Minions with me." Jinx carefully hid her joy; she hadn't expected to win people to her side already. Humans meant little to her, but they were good for resources and as mortal armies. 

The white priest walked backwards, bowing all the way, and the portal on the ceiling flashed him back up.

**Maraxus and Gnarl exchange amused looks.**

**Maraxus: Jinx doing nude modelling for an issue of **_**Scabby Body Parts**_**… can you imagine how many copies would sell.**

**Gnarl: While it may inspire many to follow her wondrous beauty I can't imagine her consenting to it.**

**Maraxus: Well I'm certainly not going to ask her to do it… I don't fancy some form of horrible torture or death.**

**Gnarl: So now the Silent Order has ledged their loyalty, excellent. Make sure to leave a review readers and we'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maraxus: Hello and I'm proud to bring you the next piece of this series.**

**Gnarl: Let's recap shall we? The first visitor was a scholar that wanted to study Zeph, and got eaten by him.**

**Maraxus: Then we had a member of the Silent Order pledging their loyalty to Jinx.**

**Gnarl: Let's see who's next.**

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 3**

Jinx was still sitting on the throne, so the next visitor could come in right away. After a brief nod of approval, fire flashed down again and struck the ground before the Overlady, by now smiling in amusement, and as the light faded a tall, lanky apparition was standing in the hall, slightly cowering down as if he could feel the Tower's darkness pressing down on him. It was an elf, with shoulder-length braided hair and leaves in many hues of green and brown woven into his colourful clothing. Jinx sat up in interest. "What is your name and what is your business here, elf?" 

"I've come for our beloved queen Fay, demoness," the elf growled. "My name is Twinklion, the only one brave enough to descend and do my duty towards the immortal Light! I know she's here! I know she's still on our side! I…" 

"Queen Fay hasn't been in the Netherworld for a few weeks now," Jinx coolly interrupted the elf, looking down at him from the corner of her yellow eyes. 

Twinklion fell silent abruptly, and tensed. His eyes widened. "What have you done with her?!" 

Jinx laughed in bafflement. "Me? N-" she started, but then changed her mind. "…I, um, took her to my winter palace in Nordberg, I've taken to visiting her when I feel like it. She was Sayron's mistress, you know, and he was not in the position to take her with him. Now I've taken up the habit of amusing myself with her, a symbolic vengeance of sorts. Childish, I know, but as long as I don't have my half-brother himself, well, Fay will do just fine until then." She concluded with a cheery grin, so broad and sharp-fanged it shone in the torchlight. Throughout the hall, Minions chuckled quietly, and Gnarl did his best to keep a straight face. 

The elf was quaking with fury by now. "I see I've come to the right place," he gnashed. "You will die for this, you monster!" He unsheathed his sword, a slender, gleaming weapon that'd clearly never tasted blood before. Jinx' grin diminished to an amused smile again. "Oh, I don't think so." She gestured with her left hand, so the amber gem pulled a short trail through the air. The trap door opened, and the elf fell a small distance, to clasp on to the sharp edge of the opening with a shriek. He tried to hoist himself up with all his might, but a circle of Minions was soon upon him, jabbing at him with spears and halberds. From the throne, Jinx herself came strolling towards him, and the elf looked up, to see a clawed foot very close to his fingers. 

"I'd fight you if I thought you were any challenge," Jinx spoke. "But though you amuse me, you're kind of wasting my time. Goodbye." 

Then her bare toes descended on his hand, and her claws dug into his flesh. Twinklion, the brave warrior, let go, and disappeared into the depths with an echoing scream. 

As Jinx walked back to the throne Gnarl nodded at her. "The Unholy Lord appreciates this kind of offering, Milady. Insane with fear and rage and unfinished business…" 

"I like keeping him happy," Jinx nodded back. "Bring in the next one!"

**Maraxus: He didn't stand a chance. Though Jinx's comments about Fay were… unusual.**

**Gnarl is busy staring into thin air: Unusual wasn't the word I imagined.**

**Maraxus: Just don't let Jinx catch you, though she might find it amusing.**

**Gnarl snaps out of his daze: It's good to see another elf perish, one less to deal with.**

**Maraxus: That'll do us for now, please review readers. All credit goes to Sunjinjo (Iris) for her story and OCs. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gnarl: Part four and we're still going strong. Recap if you please.**

**Maraxus: A scholar eaten by Zeph, a Silent Order monk pledging loyalty and an elf looking for Fay, before he got dropped into the abyss.**

**Gnarl: That last one cheered me up immensely. Let's get the next one in here.**

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 4**

The newest visitor stood on the trapdoor hunched over so far Jinx could barely see his face at first. Tangled grey hair fell over his eyes from beneath a straw hat, and his clothes were almost nothing but rags. He was trembling all over, though the Overlady couldn't make out whether this was because of his fear for her or simply his old age.

"What is your business here? Speak," Jinx encouraged him, not in an unkind tone of voice. 

After a brief pause the man dared raising his head high enough to look at her. "With your permission, Milady," he started, his voice as trembling and old as his body. "My name is Bob, of the Mellow Hills. I've lived in the Empire for the past twenty years, as a beggar." 

"Of the Mellow Hills?" Jinx frowned. "I thought Rose was the only survivor from Spree, and all others had fallen to the ooze." 

"I fled a few days before the eruption, Milady. The pumpkins told me something was coming." 

"It surprises me he survived in the Empire, even as a beggar," Gnarl muttered up at her. Jinx smiled slightly. "The ooze is harmless now, Bob. I think you'll want to return home?" 

"I wish for nothing more, Milady, and I thought you were the only one I could go to. As the area is yours…" 

Jinx nodded. "I have decided to clean up Angelis, I can and will do the same for Spree." She exchanged glances with her advisor. "Spree will be rebuilt, and you will have a farm, the first, with as many men as want to work for you, my Minions will see to that. As long as you put in a word for me, of course." 

"Of course, Milady!" Bob was smiling broadly now, so broadly his filthy, wrinkled face was almost smoothened out. He hadn't had this much luck in half his life, that much was clear.

"Spree and the lands surrounding it will be unconditionally yours, on penalty of terrible torture, I learned a thing or two about torture in the Empire, you see…" 

"That's alright, Bob," Jinx carefully interrupted him. 

"But I don't have to tell you anything about it, of course. You're the Mistress of fire and pain; it surprises me the screams from your dungeons don't reach up into the throne room…" 

"Bob!" 

The old man fell silent, his almost toothless mouth still open, until he closed it audibly. He bowed, abruptly and deeply. "I'm sorry, Milady, I'm a bit too talkative. I… I'm eternally grateful to you, and I look forward to farming again, yes…" 

"Everything except pumpkins," Gnarl muttered to Jinx from the corner of his mouth. Jinx nodded. "Stay away from the pumpkins, Bob." 

"Certainly, Milady." The old man bowed once more, then the red light flashed him back up, as if the Tower itself grew nervous with him.

**Gnarl: I remember that chap back when Vessperion was just starting his era as Overlord.**

**Maraxus: Pumpkins told him to flee?**

**Gnarl: Sometimes it's better not to inquire further, though in the Mellow Hills Abyss there were living pumpkins, rather dangerous and second only to a huffy tomato.**

**Maraxus: I will never look at vegetables the same way.**

**Gnarl: Probably wise, review readers and of course all credit goes to Sunjinjo (Iris) for her story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**General Maraxus: Wonder if this one is going to get killed or get out alive.**

**Gnarl: Unless they have something to offer and are very careful in how they address her…**

**Maraxus: Well let's find out shall we?**

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 5**

The next visitor came down with a loud metallic _clang_, with bent knees and one of his huge, steel-clad fists on the black marble floor. Jinx could swear a slight pattern of cracks remained, like a subtle crater. She frowned. 

The newcomer straightened out, but didn't gain much height. A thick, bushy beard came to sight, and a second compact fist took a giant hammer off its owner's back. The Overlady curiously tilted her head; this was the very first dwarf she ever laid eyes on, and she wondered what he was doing here; the dwarves hadn't left their own domain in years, and she didn't even know how many of their cities were still inhabited. 

"What is your…" she started, but the dwarf already interrupted her, with a deep, rumbling voice full of barely concealed threat. 

"Bragon," it resounded, almost resonating through the throne room. "I'm an envoy of the dwarven army of the Golden Mountain Range." He lifted his gaze to her and stared straight at her, with dark, fiery eyes beneath wild eyebrows. "More than twenty years ago your mangy beardless predecessor slew our king and stole our invaluable beer kettle, so my people could no longer reach the beerserker rage, and these hairless rats could." The dwarf gestured around to the Minions, without the smallest trace of fear as he insulted them. Jinx' fingers tensed around the basalt arm rests of her throne. 

"I've traced the kettle, all the way here. You thought you could hide it, you thought the power of the ale belonged to you, but you were wrong. This is a first and last warning, beardless Overlady. The dwarven people want the kettle back." The dwarf narrowed his eyes and rested his hammer's head on the floor. "What's your answer?" 

"No," Jinx replied without batting an eye. 

Bragon clenched his fists around his hammer's handle. "Then it'll come to a clash between the Mountain Range and the Netherworld, perhaps here and now." 

"I don't have it, Bragon. You're mistaken." 

"That's what a cowardly liar would say." The hammer was lifted, slowly but very surely. A buzz rose from the Minions around the great hall. Jinx looked around, and smiled slightly.

"Are you calling me a liar? Well, I haven't always been honest during my life, my good dwarf, but I had resolved to give my first group of visitors exactly what they deserved. So far I'd say I succeeded just fine, and I think I also know what you deserve." 

The hammerhead swung around, and Bragon stormed for the throne with a mighty roar.

Above it Kniff widened his eyes. 

With a single fluid motion Jinx rose and outstretched her hand to the dwarf. A heartbeat later a wave of all-consuming fire flowed from her fingertips, completely engulfing the dwarf and almost immediately setting him alight. His metal armour lit up, his hair and beard sparked and crackled, and his war cry very quickly changed tone. Still, he managed to form words. 

"The Range will swallow you whole, Overbitch!" he shrieked, as his vocal cords shrivelled and his steel helmet melted over his face. And still the flames roared from Jinx' hand. She only stopped as Bragon fell over and his last convulsions, caused by his overheated muscles, died away. Her fingers still smoked, and the skin of her hand was still healing as she waved it around and walked back to the throne – she wasn't impervious to her own fire. 

The Overlady sat down, but then rose again, as if stung. She paced to the dwarf's body and violently kicked it onto the trap door, which she opened with a swift movement. With a metallic scrape the late Bragon tumbled into the depths. 

"Enjoy your meal, Lord," Jinx muttered to herself. 

Gnarl shuffled next to her. "What's the matter, Milady? Threats must be as familiar to you as warm supper." 

"I don't know," she spoke. "I think I helped too many people today – clearing the ooze, rebuilding cities… I want to wreck something." 

"The Mountain Range is a dangerous first target, Milady." Gnarl paused. "But in fact… it's strange he came alone. He obviously was sincere about the kettle, but surely they've replaced the old one by now… I think there's more at stake here. He might be sent by someone who wants to get to know you, and they just did." Gnarl narrowed his eyes. He'd just thought out loud, something he didn't usually do near his Masters. 

"Then I'm going to need practice, aren't I?" she smiled, looking down at him. "They're not going to get here before I'm more than ready. Gnarl, I've had enough for now. Let the others wait a little longer, I'm going out." 

Above the throne Kniff jumped up, and Zephyros perked his ears. Jinx looked back at them.

"Yes, guys – Everlight." 

And the fire crashed down.

**Maraxus: It appears our glorious leader is taking a break form dealing with her visitors.**

**Gnarl: Better she work off stress than just kill everyone who arrives. That's not always the best policy to run an Evil domain.**

**Maraxus: True, though I do wonder about the dwarves preparing for war. Seems they're a very determined race.**

**Gnarl: Indeed. Well since the Mistress is away on a break let's have one ourselves shall we?**

**Maraxus: Fine with me, please review and all credit goes to Sunjinjo (Iris) for her wonderful story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maraxus: Yes we're back with another piece of this story. While not directly an audience with our Minion Mistress this piece provi-**

**Gnarl: Don't ruin it. Let them read on and discover for themselves.**

**Maraxus: Fair enough. Enjoy.**

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 6**

They fell into the sky. 

Jinx barely had the time to see her Tower Gate's red glow before they flew above it; Kniff and her, on Zephyros' wings, where she always had been happiest; only this time they weren't flying into battle. This time they had another goal entirely. 

The Gate they'd ascended out of was situated in the Everlightian mountains, but a few ridges further than the cave system where Zephyros' former colony roosted. Jinx preferred to not be surprised by them before she had a chance to get her bearings. 

Change concerning that could be afoot, however. For the past few weeks Zephyros and her had visited the mountains three times. The first time, the tame giant bat had been violently chased off, and Jinx had founded a new Tower Gate a safe distance from the colony. The second time, the bat and Jinx had kept more to themselves, hunting in the valley below the roost, and leaving some of their prey on a ledge beneath the entrance. As they flew off, bats had approached their gift, still interested in the hunting skill of their mounted relative.  
The third time some bats had approached them, among which a few individuals without the long mane, which Jinx assumed were females. None of them had come very close, though, save for a truly giant male with a flowing mane and so many holes and tears in the membrane of his wings that they whistled as he flew. Jinx had been very concerned about Zephyros' wellbeing, and her own, but had then realized there was no aggression in the eyes or demeanour of the huge male; only a kind of calculating seriousness. And Jinx had understood. 

_He may not be a bat anymore, but together you're something that resembles one._

The wild giant bats had retreated, and Jinx had wisely done the same. But now, a little over a week after that day, she'd returned, with Kniff tagging along. She was very curious about Zephyros' species, and wanted to reunite him with them as well as she could, just like she'd once wanted the same for Kniff. 

It was a clear day and Zephyros' wings cut through the air, barely flapping in search of a good thermal. The stocky scholar, Darion, had been a good breakfast, so he flew contently and effortlessly. 

They soared over the deep valleys and flattened highlands of the mountain range, coming ever closer to the roost. Jinx felt excitement bubble up in her stomach, as always as she approached the caves – she'd never forget her first visit. That day had been the beginning of the best part of her life. 

Kniff sensed her enthusiasm, and placed a claw on her shoulder. Jinx stretched her neck to look back and look him in the eye, and grinned. She knew he was glad to be allowed to go with her now. 

She looked ahead again, enjoying the cool air. Below her the mists in the valley parted, and the entrance of the roost came to sight. 

Her thoughts returned to the huge male with the whistling wings. After giving it a bit of thought she'd named him Sibilo – Whistler. He was probably the leader, as Stripe had once been for the browns. Hopefully Zephyros would never have to take him on to truly be taken back. 

But Sibilo didn't show, not even as the three of them lowered themselves on the wind and came level with the entrance. Jinx peered into the dark and made out a few hanging bats in the roost. The smell of guano and warm bodies reached her, and Zephyros widened his nostrils. 

There weren't half as many bats as Jinx had expected. Perhaps the main part of the colony was out hunting. The Overlady let her bat descend, and Zephyros landed on the rocky ledge with scraping claws. Jinx and Kniff slid off his back, and suddenly felt very small, with the warm darkness towering over them. 

"Why aren't they here?" Jinx wondered out loud. "There usually are so many of them… so eager to chase him off." 

"But done chasing off last time," Kniff replied. "Maybe… less cautious now?" 

"They accepted him already?" Jinx stared up at the roost's ceiling. She took a few careful steps forward. Kniff followed, just as slowly. "Careful," he spoke softly. Jinx briefly touched his shoulder, as her eyes slid over the bats. 

"I can see Sibilo," she hissed excitedly. "He's still here! But he seems to be asleep…" 

Then something moved at the ceiling, and a single bat came down, claws outstretched, almost perfectly white and gleaming. Jinx threw herself out of the way and dragged Kniff with her, rolling aside as the bat soared past them and swooped around outside the cave. Jinx raised her head as new wingbeats joined in. 

Zephyros had taken flight again and now circled the second bat. 

Jinx looked at the cave, then back at the duo. Inside of the cave not a single bat seemed to care much for Zephyros. Kniff seemed to be right – Zephyros was no longer a threat, and neither was she. Kniff was probably her equivalent – small, and no longer interesting. 

There was only one of them that was interested in Zephyros, and that was the bat outside. It was a light-coloured individual, without a mane; probably a female. Jinx stared at her claws, still outstretched to Zephyros. "Snatcher," she muttered. Then, smiling: "Harpyia." 

The two of them still tumbled around each other, but Zephyros didn't bare his own claws. Eventually Harpyia, too, tucked them under her body, and the duo swooped away over the mountain ridge. Zephyros briefly looked back, but Jinx just stuck up her thumbs, grinning monstrously. 

"Not entirely according to plan, but… Grubby? Are you there?"

A new Tower Gate later Jinx and Kniff were back in the Netherworld, wind-swept and all. Gnarl exchanged glances with Jinx. "Do you think he'll return, Milady?" 

"I _know_. He's mine, but I wish him all the luck in the world with this." She cheerfully bounced on the balls of her feet. "It wasn't right for him to have to roost alone." 

"It'll also be easier on the throne room and the private quarters, reducing the guano production and all…" 

"He'll still come down occasionally, I'm afraid," Jinx chuckled. 

"Oh well," Gnarl sighed, as the Overlady walked past him and returned to her throne. "We'll survive. Are you ready for the next visitor?" 

"We'll see how ready I am," Jinx spoke. "Bring it on."

**Maraxus: So, Zeph's got a girlfriend. Good for you buddy.**

**Gnarl: At least he won't be hanging around the Netherworld so much then.**

**Maraxus: Who knows, if he starts a family Jinx could end up with her own airforce of them.**

**Gnarl: That would be something.**

**Maraxus: Anyway that will be all for this time. Please review and all credit to Sunjinjo (Iris). Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maraxus: I've quite enjoyed watching our leader make her decisions on how to run her domain. She seems to have a real talent for it. Anyway, I do not own this story, it was created by Sunjinjo (Iris) on deviantart. I am merely passing it through to you fellow readers. Enjoy.**

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 7**

The figure now descending in the scarlet light was slender, with a wild head of auburn curls and clad in a tunic resembling the one Jinx had worn as she'd been dragged into the Netherworld herself. This was clearly a second Imperial, and the Overlady narrowed her eyes – she was wary of the inhabitants of her brother's Empire. Darion's fate had been easily sealed and Bob had wanted to leave the Empire… but the young woman's eyes shone with a light she knew, despite the overwhelming throne room, the imposing throne and all the Minions around her. Jinx had a hunch she wasn't going to want to kill this visitor. 

"Greetings, Milady," she spoke. "My name is Miranda Duccius. I'm here on behalf of the I.P.G.E…" 

"The what?" Jinx interrupted gingerly. 

"The Imperial Party for Gnome Eradication, Milady." 

Jinx grinned. "Oh, that does sound like something that has my back. Doesn't it, boys?" The Minions chuckled in approval. "What do you ask of me, Miranda?" 

The young woman seemed to relax somewhat. "I heard about your... actions on Everlight, especially the fall of Orntal and the slaughter within the elven fortress where our troops held the green Hive. Emperor Sayron held sway over the Minions then, but I am under the impression they're most capable under your command too." 

"Capable of killing gnomes? They're the best. Especially when paired with salamanders, the little buggers' natural enemies, it seems. They'll dig out the burrows in no time." Jinx shifted. "You want to borrow Minions from me, don't you?" 

"I won't bring them anywhere near Arcadiopolis, Milady. It's about the harbour cities along the coast. They stow away in the ships, you see. They're a real pest, almost everywhere outside of the capital, where they don't seem to have realized the anti-magic shield is gone yet." Miranda bowed her head. "I just really dislike them, Milady." 

"Did you found the Party yourself?" 

The young woman nodded. "Yes, Milady. After I'd seen what they were capable of…" 

Jinx frowned. "They're mere vermin in my eyes, not capable of inflicting much damage. I've mostly dealt with them in Nordberg and the Last Sanctuary beneath the Wasteland…" 

"They're quite tame there. It's mainly the Everlightian gnomes, which are also plaguing our harbours, that can be a danger. They're wilder, seemingly more intelligent and some make use of poison darts. Others are capable of limited fire magic and can start fires, for instance in storehouses, when they are with sufficient numbers. A colony of them managed to inflict quite some damage on my mother and me when we were settlers on Everlight, years ago." 

"It will be my pleasure to support you in your personal vengeance, Miranda." 

"Thank you, Milady," the visitor bowed, beaming. Jinx looked up at the Minions. "Go get a team of browns and salamander riders. They'll be having fun tonight if possible." A few bat-eared heads nodded, and the Minions ran off to descend along the Tower to the floating rock. 

Next to the throne Gnarl leaned in to his Mistress slightly. "There's a gnome in the waiting room as well…" 

"Hostile?" 

"He's tried to attack the Minion guards multiple times and he's squeaking highly aggressively, they say." 

"Then I can display what happens to gnomes _and_ uncivilized visitors," Jinx grinned.

"Miranda," she spoke to her first visitor, "as you're waiting for your Minions, I even have a demonstration for you. Come closer, and we'll bring him in." 

Miranda briefly raised her eyebrows, but then stepped off the trap door – not that she'd have known what it was – and approached the throne, nervously looking up at the giant basalt formation, lit by the fiery glow of magma dripping down along it. The Minions had patched up Taegan's ruined likeness into a tall spectacle of peaks and claw-like spires, inspired by Vessperion's old Tower they'd had the pleasure of beholding in the Wasteland.  
As the Imperial visitor was standing next to Jinx – ignoring the looks Gnarl cast her from the other side of the throne – the portal on the ceiling opened a second time and the red glow reached down. For a moment it seemed as though no one had come down, but then the glow retracted and a very small form came to sight, almost entirely covered in dark hair and topped off by a pointy red hat, almost taller than himself. 

Minions chuckled throughout the hall, but the gnome paid them no heed. On the throne Jinx narrowed her eyes, and made out a tiny needle-like sword as his side, which he swept up into the air as he saw her. His size made it comical, but he was clearly on a mission of the utmost importance in his own eyes. 

He started squeaking vigorously almost immediately, and Gnarl hurried to translate. "His name is… gee… Ywerontaivilon Drafilorusazic Hardonastricallion, if I'm not mistaken. But his friends call him Fic… the Avenger?" 

More squeaking. 

"I understand correctly, Milady. And he's here to avenge his fallen brethren. He was going to come with an entire company of heroic gnomes, but his companions all seemed to have other duties today." 

Jinx nodded at the gnome. "I respect your courage, Fic. It takes some guts to come here alone." 

Fic jumped up and down furiously as he replied. Gnarl wiped a hand over his face for a moment, but then translated on dutifully. "It took no courage, though he almost didn't survive the wait." 

"Sorry about that. I was… busy?" 

"And he's challenging you to a battle to the death." 

Jinx burst out laughing, but quickly caught a hold of herself. "Are you sure, Fic?" 

Gnarl didn't have to translate this reaction, it was more than clear. Jinx nodded to her advisor with a smile, and rose from the throne. She took her battered Imperial sword, which had been resting against the seat of power, and dramatically pointed it at the gnome. "I accept your challenge, Fic, may the best warrior win. I will use no magic." 

"Doesn't matter to him," Gnarl translated the next squeaking tirade. "Give him everything you've got, he's sure he can handle you." 

Jinx dryly snapped her fingers and let a flame spring to life in her free hand. The gnome nodded and squeaked once. 

"Yes, still sure." 

"Come on then," Jinx spoke, and then jumped forward, sweeping down her sword. 

Fic jumped about making tiny scratches in Jinx' leather armour and skin, and Jinx intentionally missing him with almost every attack of her own. She laughed out loud every now and then, and was clearly having too much fun to actually get serious and kill the gnome. This was the first time she had an opponent this much smaller than herself, and Fic was probably one of the most courageous challengers she'd ever had. She just regretted the fact he couldn't see the fun in it himself; it was clear he was here only to avenge his fellow gnomes, squashed beneath Sayron's boots, and hers as well in some cases; most often as a side effect of the actual conquest. Jinx did know she'd pay a bit more attention to gnomes from now on. 

The Minions in the great hall had initially wondered why Jinx hadn't killed her opponent at once, but then recognized the familiar game of cat and mouse. Now bets were being placed on the amount of small injuries the Minion Mistress would allow Fic to inflict on her before she crushed him. 

"My apologies, Miranda," Jinx laughed in excuse to the young woman looking on next to the throne. "This is no good demonstration. I assure you, my Minions will be far more efficient." 

Miranda smiled lightly. This dark Overlady had more sense of humour than she'd expected. Then she widened her eyes. 

Fic had run up along Jinx' armour and had exploded squarely in her face – or so it seemed. Jinx' entire head had been obscured by a small explosion and a cloud of black smoke, from which the gnome came flying, unharmed. Jinx fell over and remained lying on her back, unmoving. The gnome landed on the black marble floor, huffed, and then squeaked in triumph. 

"…What's he saying?" Miranda asked Gnarl, looking around at the advisor sharply. 

"The demon hadn't counted on his magical prowess," the old Minion translated loyally. "He, Fic the Avenger, is triumphant and demands the surrender of the Netherworld." 

He turned to the gnome. "Forget it, featherweight." 

The gnome turned back to Jinx' body indignantly and wildly gestured with his tiny hands. Then he clambered onto her breastplate and puffed up with pride. 

"Not a chance," Gnarl spoke dryly. "I know our Overlady is dead and you beat her and you traditionally are next in line to the throne…" 

Jinx' mouth curled in the slightest of smiles. Her hand rose up. 

"…but something tells me it's just not going to happen." 

Jinx' hand came down to her breastplate, with the crack of miniature bones. She sat up, chuckling. 

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" 

"Yep." The Overlady stood up and shook Fic's body from her hand. "I thought his bravery was to be rewarded with a good honest fight, but he's not getting the throne. Though a gnome Overlord would be quite an experience." 

"Spare me," Gnarl groaned, as if remembering something he'd rather forgotten. Then he looked out through the hall. "Say, your Minions are here," the advisor nodded as Jinx strolled back to the throne. Jinx looked back, to see a small horde of red and brown Minions. The reds were leading their salamanders along with them. 

"Take good care of them, Miranda." 

"I'll try. Do they have special needs?" 

"Fresh meat," Jinx grinned. "Or less than fresh. But they'll catch that themselves. Give them enough violence and they're happy. Isn't that so, boys?" 

"If we fall victim to Eradicator or Sentinel Mortis will tell," one of the browns remarked, a wary glance at Miranda. 

Miranda took the lead of the Minions, more or less reassured, and nodded at Jinx one last time. "Thank you, Milady." Then, with a faint grin, "Your demonstration was most convincing." 

"Let's hope I never have to face the amounts you encounter daily," Jinx jested. "I wouldn't survive for five minutes." 

As the fire flashed the young woman and her battalion to the upper world Kniff took her place next to the throne. "Don't play dead too often," he muttered to Jinx with a smile. "Funny, but…" 

"Don't be so worried. I don't plan on dying at the hands of a gnome. Gnarl would threaten my successors with my example of failure for all eternity, like the one with the weasel." 

"I most certainly would, especially if it motivates you to die later and with more dignity," the advisor remarked. 

"I knew you cared." 

"As long as the illusion helps you empty the waiting room faster…" 

"I get the message," Jinx chuckled. "Bring in the next one, guys."

**Maraxus: Can you imagine if she actually did get killed by a gnome?**

**Gnarl: It would be the new most humiliating end for an Overlord.**

**Maraxus: But it might also remind them to beware the pointy hats of doom.**

**Gnarl: Are you serious?**

**Maraxus: Not really, take care readers and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 8**

The next visitor was a woman again, but dressed for a colder climate than Miranda with her thin tunic. This woman was clearly Nordbergian, clad in leather and fur, wearing the same kind of sturdy boots Jinx had worn for a long time, until her feet had become as leathery and clawed as a real Minion's. 

"What is your name?" Jinx inquired. 

"Freja," the visitor spoke nervously, staring around at the Minions. "Freja of Nordberg, Milady. Forgive me my intrusion, I won't waste much of your time." 

"Don't worry about that, I have all day." 

"You'll need it, the waiting room is far from empty," Gnarl muttered from the corner of his mouth. 

"Shut it, Gnarl. Freja, what's your business here?" 

"It's… well…" 

"Nothing's too odd." 

The young woman wrung her hands. "Your Minions stole something from me years ago, and I was wondering if it might still be here." 

"What are you looking for?" 

"A hat, Milady. A tuque hat. It's been in the family for a long time, you see, and I could do nothing when it was stolen…" 

Jinx leant forward and studied Freja a bit better. Yes, she was of the proper age… "Could that have been thirteen years ago?" 

Freja nodded silently. 

Jinx looked to the side, at the Minion still standing next to her. "Kniff, I think you can tell her better than I can." 

The Minion had already had an expression of pity in his eyes, and it only deepened as he stepped forward slightly. "Was me. Sorry." 

Freja kept silent, but her eyes didn't leave him. 

"Had to disguise to get the Master… to get Sayron away from Nordberg. Couldn't help it." 

"You could have given the clothes back," Freja spoke quietly. 

Jinx reached forward and placed a hand on Kniff's shoulder. "He's taken good care of the hat, Freja. He's loved it for years." 

"Where is it now?" 

Kniff swallowed. "Lost in the Last Sanctuary. Few months ago… salamander set it on fire, couldn't do anything." 

Freja looked down at her feet. "Then…" She looked up. "Then you lost it much the same way I did." 

Kniff looked up at her for a moment, and then did something surprising both Jinx and the other Minions; he reached up and wrapped his arms around Freja. The slight jealousy Jinx had felt due to the strange bond with the Nordbergian woman reached its peak, and she hissed, briefly and involuntarily. Kniff let go. 

"You'll have to find a new hat, you've had thirteen years already," Jinx spoke coldly. She felt a brief sting seeing Kniff's hurt expression, then she composed herself. "I meant Freja, not you." 

"O-of course, Milady. I'm sorry for…" 

"You know what happened and you're getting away with your life. That's better than the average visitor's fate. Now get out." 

Freja bowed, trembling. Then Jinx' gauntleted hand swept in her direction and the portal's fire engulfed her. 

"I would never say that to you," the Overlady spoke in a softer voice as Kniff returned to the throne. "Or anyone here, for that matter, you know that." The Minions in the hall chuckled and expressed their approval, and Kniff smiled as he plucked at his new silken headgear. 

"I'm still sorry about the hat, but I didn't want you to catch fire." Jinx paused. "Perhaps I'll find an even better one for you on our next voyage." 

"Doesn't matter under which hat I serve. Serve under you." 

Jinx laughed and pulled him close. "How am I to receive people seriously with you saying that kind of thing?" 

Kniff grinned. "Next?" he suggested to Gnarl. 

"As long as the Mistress is keeping up…" 

"Alright, alright. Next."

**Maraxus: Weird.**

**Gnarl: All that fuss about a hat?**

**Maraxus: Hey, don't you be putting down the connection between people and their hats. I mean have you ever tried wearing a fez?**

**Gnarl: Oh for the love of…**

**Maraxus: I think a fez would suit you. Okay readers, take care and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gnarl: Hello readers. For some reason that bumbling human Maraxus isn't here to do this introduction. He said something about his moment of destiny or something like that. This story was created by the lovely Sunjinjo (Iris) and I hope you enjoy it as much as we do. Now where did he go?**

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 9**

The command was quickly passed on and obeyed, but what came down in the red light next made Jinx widen her eyes and tense up involuntarily, despite the fact she knew very well how safe she was here, on the throne and surrounded by Minions. 

A raven-haired Imperial, but not a rotund noble or fearful citizen. No, this tall man was clad in the uniform of a centurion. 

He caught her gaze. "Forgive me, Milady, I wanted to arrive with clear intentions." 

"You certainly did," Jinx nodded. "All too clear. Do I have to have you removed?" 

"No, it's different," he spoke agitatedly, glancing around at the approaching Minions. "I come in peace!" 

Jinx narrowed her eyes and leant back. "What's your name and what do you want of me?" 

"My name is Maraxus. I want to join you, Milady. My loyalty lies with the Dark Domain, it has ever since I first laid eyes on Sayron and the Minions when I was stationed in Nordberg. I've been looking for opportunities to declare my support for him, but failed to contact him, or you, until now." 

"An unusual ambition for a commander of the Imperial army." 

Maraxus shook his head. "The Emperor was wrong to attack magic like that. My dislike of him turned out to be justified when he showed his true colours." 

Jinx shivered, vividly remembering Florian's hideous transformation. "Tell me about it." 

"And you can imagine how disappointed I was when Lord Sayron decided to leave the darkness…" Maraxus cautiously continued. "Me and my men left Arcadiopolis far behind before the battle, and then I left them to find you. I heard of your flights above Vindenis…" 

"…and that way you and the others found my Tower Gate. You want to join me, you say. With your men? How many?" 

"Fifteen hundred good soldiers, give or take a few, Milady. And my tame wolf, Brutus." 

"Not bad," Jinx spoke admiringly. "It was clever of you to avoid the Battle of the Northern Fields, keeping them alive." She cocked her head, and realized he was younger than she'd initially thought. "You're more clever than your comrades in general, Maraxus, joining the winning side." She smirked. "I imagine you rose through the ranks swiftly." 

"Well, that no longer matters now. I'll be what you say I am." 

Jinx grinned and leant forward. He didn't back away seeing her fangs. "And I say you can rise a little further. I name you commander of my human troops. All the commanders my brother installed are dead, and I'm too busy in the Netherworld to properly watch over my people in Nordberg at the moment. You'll return to your old post, Maraxus. And when the time is right, you'll ride out with me." 

"Milady," the young centurion bowed, grinning just as wide. "You have no idea how long I've wanted… how long I've tried…" 

Jinx leant back and looked him over with a smile. "I recognize a loyal follower when I see one. It's a pity we didn't meet earlier, General Maraxus. I think we'll have quite a few adventures together, you and I… you and I and our respective troops." 

"I can hardly wait, Milady." 

"Our first mission will probably lead us to Ruboria to scout and cleanse the area, so you'd best start preparing the men for that. I look forward to working with you." 

Maraxus bowed again. "Until our next meeting, Milady." 

Jinx nodded to him and let the fire descend. To her pleasant surprise she saw him looking up at the flames, as if to get a good look at the magic. A good sign, especially for a former Imperial. He'd been honest about his opinion on magic, and Jinx knew he'd also been honest about everything else.

**Gnarl turns to Maraxus: You finally got accepted. How do you feel?**

**Maraxus grins: I am so overwhelmed. She is beautiful and scary at the same time. The power radiating from her is incredible, I'm really glad I didn't mess that up.**

**Gnarl: Now you're commanding human forces for her. Looks like you made an impression.**

**Maraxus: Good grief I'm relieved. I look forward to proving myself under her rule.**

**Gnarl: Smart man, anyway that will conclude this segment. Please review and all credit goes to Sunjinjo (Iris) for her story.**

**Maraxus: And I want to say personally thank you for including me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 10**

One jet of flame later, and suddenly there was another elf standing before the Overlady.

The contrast with Twinklion couldn't have been greater, however. 

Firstly this elf was female, and far less colourful and decorative than the Everlightian avenger had been. Instead of flashy fabric and leaves she wore an elegant, streamlined set of armour, completed by a helmet from which her pointy ears emerged. Dark, gleaming hair cascaded down her shoulders and back from underneath. 

Jinx realized she'd studied the visitor for a few moments already, and the elf had remained silent and unmoving during that time, her dark eyes betraying no emotion at all. The Overlady focused. "If I'm not mistaken, you're an Evernightian elf." 

"You are correct, Milady. One of the last survivors whose bloodline leads back unbroken to the high elves from the blue shadow." Her voice was deep, as musical as queen Fay's, and yet very different. "My name is Mithralia. I come as an envoy from the rest of the last survivors," she spoke dryly. 

"I had no idea there were still living elves in the Old Forest. I thought you'd all fled to Everlight." 

"Not everyone." Mithralia seemed slightly ill at ease as soon as she'd said this, and Jinx frowned briefly, with a faint smile and a mental note. "But we do face more trouble than ever before." 

"The Empire?" the Overlady guessed. "Emperor Solarius… oops, Florian Greenheart…" her smile widened at the discomfort she caused the elf with this, "has tried to move his borders to the east by cutting down Evernight for as long as I can remember. I imagine Emperor Sayron isn't very different." 

"Correct again, Milady." Mithralia folded her hands before her waist. "And that is why I came to you for help. As one magical being to another, I beseech you to show you are truly Vessperion's daughter… the Overlord who was good to the elves of Evernight, who saved our women – including myself – from the dwarven mines…" 

Jinx smiled at the mention of her father. The speed with which that news spread through the world surprised her, even reaching the isolated elves… Then she realized it meant much more than that, and her smile widened slyly. 

She now knew exactly where queen Fay was – the only one who'd had that information and could have passed it on to Mithralia's people. Twinklion had unwittingly told her she was not hiding on Everlight... and this confirmed she did reside in Ever_night_. 

"And what do you offer me in exchange for my help?" the Overlady asked, the smile still glued to her face. 

Mithralia grew more nervous with the second, and her neutral mask did little to help her. "We don't have much, Milady. Everything was taken from us in the dwarven war, and what little we won back has been destroyed by the Empire. You can imagine…" 

"All too well." 

"Then…" A crack appeared in Mithralia's carefully constructed armour, and Jinx savoured the subtle emotion the elf showed. The Minion Mistress kept silent, but ensured her maddening smile did not change. She was very much aware of Gnarl looking at her mindfully – he'd arrived at the same conclusion as her, most probably earlier than she had. 

Mithralia's defences broke. "There are children, Milady, I'm begging you. You are the only one who can help us before there's nothing left of the Forest and the last elves are slaughtered!" 

_Children._

Jinx just felt her eyes glow brighter with that revelation. Now she was sure of it. Elves didn't reproduce thoughtlessly, she knew that very well. The nigh-immortal race made sure to pick the time for children carefully, and the previous years had been very unsuitable… but one certain elf hadn't had that choice. One certain elf hadn't been able to wait to get pregnant and birth a child… though her opinion had probably changed since then. 

This also explained Mithralia's urgency. If she and her people had really survived in Evernight for all those years, she wouldn't have feared the new Emperor this much. But now Fay was with them, pregnant or with a newborn prince or princess… 

Sayron had or was going to have an heir in Evernight. Half elf, half human, half light, half dark, a scale waiting to be tipped. By now he'd have an heir in the Empire as well, but Fay's child offered Jinx the perfect chance to have some more fun and mess with her half-brother… and even the elven queen… when the time was right. She didn't want him to find out and potentially harm the threat to Kelda's child. 

Gnarl felt her making her decision and abruptly turned to her. "You can't be serious!" he hissed. "The last elves! Please, Jinx…" 

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "Not this time." She rose and turned back to Mithralia. "It'd be my pleasure to aid you. You're an old race and the world would be impoverished with you gone." She looked up at the balconies, as the dark-haired elf sighed in relief. "Whisper? Are you there?" 

"Mistress," it resounded in a hissing voice from somewhere up in the hall. One of the two green leaders dropped down. 

"Ready a good part of the clan, with spider riders. You're going back to Evernight." She smiled as Whisper started grinning – she knew the clan would appreciate this. "Grubby, construct some gates in old ruins where they won't stand out. Whisper, you'll guard the western borders of the forest and take care of the woodsmen now and then. Make it look like accidents. Make them fear the forest." 

"Will do," Whisper grinned. He nodded once and then hurried to the floating rock and the Barracks. 

Mithralia stayed behind, in the middle of the throne room, and Jinx briefly envisioned how nicely she'd fit through the trap door. She knew how much Gnarl would like that, but she restrained herself. It was more fun to play with people than to exterminate them. Right now, in any case. 

As the greens came back the Overlady nodded at her visitor. "I wish you and your people all the best, Mithralia. May the light of the Forest recover swiftly." She winked, just at the moment the fire flashed the elf up, so she had no chance of replying. 

Gnarl hummed next to her. "I still think it's a real shame." 

"And you were so loyal to Fay while she was here." 

"She'd have snapped my neck if I hadn't been," the advisor retorted. "But it's good you caught it…" 

"Caught?" Kniff asked from the other side of the throne. 

Jinx turned to him with a broad grin. "Fay fled to Evernight," she gloated. "And she's with child. Sayron's child!" 

"I've got to admit that slightly improves the situation," Gnarl pondered, audibly weighing options. 

Kniff's eyes had widened, and Jinx could almost hear his mind work. "Mistress… Empress Kelda is possessive. Fay's spawn…" 

"…wouldn't stand a shadow of a chance were the Empire to find him or her now. But imagine how much fun it'd be if they were to meet later!" Jinx laughed. "And I might not be able to visit the Empire ever again, but this does give me the chance to meet my other niece or nephew someday. I'll be keeping an eye on Evernight, maybe two." 

"Though it'd be good if you kept an eye on the waiting room right now." 

"Treasury, you mean. I had no idea audiences would be this entertaining." Jinx looked up at the portal. "Keep them coming!"

**Maraxus: What the heck? Fay's got a kid?**

**Gnarl: Which means Kelda's child will have a rival.**

**Maraxus: Oh this is going to be really interesting in the future. Please review readers and all respect to Sunjinjo (Iris) for her story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 11**

The next visitor started talking almost immediately after he'd come down, and Jinx grinned as she heard what he had to say even as she took in his appearance.

"Salutations, most honoured Overlady Jinx Laurentius-Angelica, absolute ruler of the Netherworld, Nordberg and Everlight, Purple Scourge and Minion Mistress, and my most sincere thanks for granting me this audience. My name is Autanius Orthelon, of Arcadiopolis, and I bring a message from the people of your half-brother's Glorious Empire."

"Welcome, Autanius," Jinx replied calmly. She wasn't surprised at seeing another stout Imperial standing before her – clearly, she was far from rid of her connection to the Empire.

All interaction with her former homeland was very different from that of her younger years, however, and she was gradually overcoming her aversion. More than that, Autanius Orthelon was a prime example of her old enemies; clad in a white toga, with oiled hair and a round belly, but everything about him screamed submission. He seemed ready to throw himself flat at her feet. This Imperial wanted to keep her happy very badly. "What is your message?" the Overlady asked.

"Milady," the visitor started. "Your equally honoured brother reconstructed our capital after the siege, and displayed a talent for leadership, as expected. But now the city has recovered, he is preparing for another war. He is recruiting new armies and has increasing numbers of catapults and ballistae built, both in the capital and at our borders. It is more than just a hunch that this is about you, Milady."

Jinx beamed; this news had a warm feeling blossom in her chest, and her eyes shone more brightly. She recalled the last words she'd spoken to Sayron; until the next battle. He was keeping to those words! It might be the only way she could ever see her – still loved, in a way – brother again, but it delighted her to hear he was looking forward to it as much as she did…

"…and that is why I am here, Milady. I've come to discuss a peace treaty."

Jinx shook herself from her warm memories. "Peace?"

"Yes, Milady. The people of the Empire are not happy with the Emperor's preparations. They barely recovered from the last war…"

"Which they started themselves. You hated magic. You attacked us."

"Not quite," Gnarl muttered. "We were hardly being defensive."

"Yep, but Sayron and me were pretty provoked," Jinx chuckled. She turned back to Autanius. "You speak of the people of the Empire. What does the Emperor say?"

Autanius seemed to grow nervous with this, despite his prior confidence. It was clear he was an experienced diplomat, but he'd never visited the Netherworld before. "The Emperor did not send me, Milady. I'm not operating on his direct orders, but I do negotiate in both your interests."

"Ah, so the esteemed nobles of Arcadiopolis sent you?" Jinx took no effort to hide her sarcasm, and she knew Autanius could no longer pretend he didn't know her past in the capital. "And in both our interests, no less? You do know my Minions live for battle? And that I'm part Minion?" She casually played with her claws, which had grown longer and sharper in the past few weeks. She lifted her chin – her cheek spikes had started breaking through her skin, a little further every day.

"It would lessen the expenses and personal losses for you and the Emperor, spare your treasury –"

"I don't care for my own treasury. And when I attack you, I'm not after yours. No, Autanius, I will not partake in this peace of yours, as I'm looking forward to testing my brother far too much. The people of the Empire are not going to take that from me."

Autanius widened his eyes as he realized the Overlady's mood had changed definitively. This was not the type of ruler he was used to negotiating with. This ruler was willing to harm the messenger, and would enjoy doing so.

"There is a reason Emperor Sayron didn't involve you and your fellow nobles in his plans, Autanius. You no longer belong in the inner circle. Sayron knows he's going to run into me again one day – and that it's going to be on his turf. Tell me, is your Emperor worried or unhappy?"

Autanius backed away slightly, but a glance backwards revealed Minions waiting for him there, with glowing eyes and sharp-fanged grins. "M-Milady…"

"I asked you a question," Jinx smiled.

"He… he's in good health and happy, Milady. He enjoys good relations with the people and the army, and he looks content while inspecting our defenses…"

"But he does not enjoy very good relations with the nobles, I imagine. I know my brother. He understands the game, the cycle. I saw it in his eyes, the last time I saw him. He's waiting for me. And fortunately, not for you."

"Milady?" the diplomat trembled.

"Farewell." Jinx gestured with her left hand, her gauntleted hand. The trap door opened, and a moment later nothing remained of Autanius Ortelon but a fading scream.

The Minion Mistress remained, smiling. She sighed happily. "This is exactly what I hoped for," she entrusted Gnarl. "This is why I made peace with him – with him personally, not with the Empire, of course. He might have left the Netherworld for the humans, but he knows he can't stop Evil – he knows that better than anyone. He's Vessperion's heir, too. He knows we're his equal." She leant back. "He's preparing for a new war! This is almost too good…"

"So we're going for your predecessor?" Gnarl inquired. "I don't know if that's the best idea, Mistress."

"Not yet. First Ruboria, then the Mountains and Evernight. Perhaps some border expansion in the meantime. But he's thinking of me," Jinx beamed.

"Don't get cocky," the advisor remarked. "You might just end up in some Abyss. It happens to the best of us."

"Perhaps Sayron will end up there, at the end of our little game."

"Now it's even less clear to me what you feel for him," Gnarl mused.

Jinx chuckled. "Oh, of course I want to kill him. But not yet. He's my brother, we went through a lot together and I hope to be able to play with him for a long time."

"Please don't go insane. That's always so very tiring for me, and so hard to clean up afterwards."

"Have you met me? You served Fay in her dark state. And I've been to the library, there were plenty of Overlords who were more insane than I would ever aspire to get."

"You seem sane now, but that may not last. You're sitting directly above the Tower Heart of Madness." Gnarl smiled thinly. "And you're the first to ever possess all three of them at the same time."

Jinx looked at him. "Do you think they may influence me? Won't they weaken each other's effects?"

"They're already affecting you."

"Hm. I have to avoid getting overly arrogant or going insane… that's going to be hard," she chuckled. "Boys, I call upon all of you. Stop me from going over the edge." She turned back to Gnarl. "And when did you get so caring?"

"When I found out you're a rather unstable experiment conducting an even more unstable experiment. And you have no heirs." Gnarl folded his hands. "But oh well, it's going to go to pot someday anyway. We'll find a new Master. Perhaps Fay's spawn, in Evernight…"

"Gnarl," the Overlady growled, "ever heard of reverse psychology?"

"Never, Milady," the advisor replied with a deadpan expression. "But believe me, you're not the first to cherish the desire of kicking me out of a window. You wouldn't even be the first to do so."

Jinx sighed, and then abruptly turned to Kniff, busy containing his laughter on her other side. "And you? Do you think I've got a hold of myself?"

"Not more crazy than usual, Jinxie." Kniff shook his head. "Not insane by a long shot."

"I have two other Hearts in the basement, too."

"…or dominating or destructive." He looked her in the eye briefly. "No worries."

Jinx sighed. "Alright. Then I won't let anything spoil this. Sayron's preparing for war!"

At that exclamation the Minions cheered with her, and the reds in the hall cast fireballs up into the vaults. Jinx grinned up at the marvellous architecture higher up in the throne room, bristling with Minions, suddenly lit by the new light source. Yes. Her future was still very bright, in a dark way.

**Maraxus: So, the war is gearing up already.**

**Gnarl: This was to be expected. Sayron stands to destroy his half-sister and wipe out the Dark Domain while she seeks to conquer and expand. It should be a good fight.**

**Maraxus: Please review readers, all credit goes to the true author Sunjinjo on deviantart.**


	12. Chapter 12

**General: Usual intro, I do not own this story, all credit due to Sunjinjo (Iris). Hope you enjoy the final audience session.**

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 12**

The visitor coming in next stood out from his predecessors already by stepping forward without fear or respect immediately after coming in, off the trap door and towards the throne, without being intimidated by his surroundings or even looking around for a moment. Jinx raised her eyebrows, first because of this demeanour, then because of her visitor's appearance.

A jaunty bow had nut-brown dreadlocks obscure his face, but as he straightened out sharp, silvery grey eyes were revealed, beholding her from a tanned face. The visitor was clad in an off-white, half-open shirt and watertight pants, and multiple pieces of dyed cloth had been bound around his waist, which failed to disguise the gleaming cutlass amongst them. His outfit was topped off by a tricorne hat. Once risen from his bow, the visitor grinned and thus bared a few golden teeth. "Greetings, lovely Overlady. The stories do you no justice."

Jinx smiled in amusement. She already liked this visitor more than Autanius, stiff and serious. "Greetings. Who honours me with this compliment?"

"You don't know me? I'm deeply shocked," he grinned. "I'm none less than captain Diego Silver-Eye… 'Gorgeous' Diego?"

"Sorry, I've never heard of you before. But I'm glad that's about to change," the Overlady snickered. "I have the suspicion you're no legal sailor?"

"My heart is as black as yours," Diego replied smoothly. "My black flag pales in comparison. I command the glorious three-master Rapture, and I've ruined or taken the life from quite a few Imperial captains." He put a hand on his hip. Jinx could almost see how the sea breeze would blow through his dreads as he hung on to the rigging, and she felt a brief pang of nostalgia; she missed the sea. She pondered the idea of letting Diego live in any case and sail with him for a while. She'd always known there were many pirates sailing the seas, but she'd never met one before. Another reason to be overjoyed with her new position – an Overlord was destined to see it all, do it all, and kill or possess much of it…

"I happened to be in the neighbourhood," the pirate nonchalantly interrupted her thoughts, as he came a bit closer in a swaying fashion betraying his sea legs, or mild drunkenness, "and I was wondering if I could perhaps ask you a favour…" He cast a glance at Jinx' amused grin. "…oh shark-fanged lady of the fell depths."

"You're a smooth talker," the Overlady observed. She could feel Kniff growing restless next to her. "May I guess? You want to borrow Minions? You're not the first, you know."

"But I am the one with the best job for them, I wager," Diego remarked with a blinding, utterly charming smirk. "I heard about the talent for piracy your Minions have; so much death and destruction, such speed, and they don't require payment…" He caught the subtle change in Jinx' expression with eagle-like precision. "…but you do, of course, and that's why I'll offer you a generous ten percent of my proceedings." He took another step, and one of his boots ended up on the bottom step of the throne dais. He suddenly was much closer this way. "I won't have anyone claim Diego Silver-Eye doesn't pay his debts," he spoke in a voice which would have caused warm and cold shivers in Jinx if she'd been human. Kniff bared his teeth, but Diego paid the Minion no heed – he was barely the largest in the hall, and even then the pirate probably wouldn't have been impressed.

Jinx looked her visitor over coolly, busy betraying no emotion whatsoever now she'd seen how good Diego was at reading that. She placed a calming hand on Kniff's shoulder, but the Minion remained tense. Then she cast a glance upwards and met the eyes of the first brown Minion she saw. "Rampus? Could you go get Scabies and his group? He'll like this. Take some blues with you, too." The Minion nodded and hurried off, and Jinx turned back to the pirate, still standing very close by. "Diego, I can certainly lend you a few Minions. I have one who's at least as piraty as you, you're lucky they obey me, otherwise he'd replace you as captain in an instant. You would do well in remembering he's the only one capable of swimming, though."

Diego spread his arms in triumph. "I can't swim either. Being swept overboard as a sailor, it's better to die quickly. Or elseway, be saved by a mermaid," he grinned.

"I would rather not be saved by the Everlightian mermaids," Jinx remarked.

"Ah, but they float very well and they're good eating once you reach land."

Jinx chuckled. Despite herself, and Kniff's reaction to Diego approaching her this closely, she started to like the pirate. To business, she thought to herself. "I'm not sure about that ten percent…"

"Five's good too. I value your concern for a poor sap like me." Diego briefly picked his solid golden teeth.

Jinx coughed. "…but I do want to ask something else of you in exchange for the crew I'll supply you with."

"Oh, I have other crew members, but I wouldn't really care if your Minions… completely replaced them."

"There is a chance of that," Jinx answered honestly. "Without me around to keep them in line… though, that is not to be taken for granted with me around either," she spoke with slight emphasis. "Diego, I don't have any ships myself anymore. And I miss the sea."

"The sea does have a habit of claiming one's love, though I have some left for other purposes. But didn't you control all of Everlight? I thought the Imperial harbour there was full of galleons?"

"It was," Jinx replied, thinking back to Ignavopolis and the wonderful, bloody night she and the Minions had had there not that long ago. "But as I went back to slaughter Emperor Sayron's followers, a few of them were smart enough to set the harbour on fire, as a few others escaped by ship. There wasn't much I could do to salvage the burning ships. I went after them on the wing, but I was alone, and by the time I had the situation under control without using fire magic the ship had run into a reef. The sea is closed to me. What I ask of you is access to the Rapture when I wish it. We can communicate via the Minions in your crew."

Diego took another step closer. "It'd be my pleasure to share my ship with you, my dark lady. And perhaps my cabin, too?"

Jinx narrowed her eyes and rose from the throne. With a single move she'd grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and her other hand, now filled with fire, had come very close to his face. Diego looked up at her from that position. "You're stronger than I estimated," he admitted graciously. "Is this a 'no'?" His silver eyes glistened, without the slightest trace of fear.

Jinx burst out laughing. "You never give up, do you?"

"I'm not just a great captain, but also a notorious conqueror of lady-hearts," the pirate grinned.

Jinx let go of him. "Not this lady, Diego. My heart lies a bit deeper than the depths of that ocean of yours."

"Such a pity." Diego took a few steps back. "But I am glad we can cooperate." A brief cry made him look back, and Jinx outstretched her arm to provide a landing spot for the red parrot flying towards her throne.

"Is this the addition to my crew?" Diego inquired, still looking at the throne room's entrance.

Jinx looked past him and greeted the Minions coming in now; a good horde of browns led by Scabies, and about five blues. Scabies looked into the hall warily at first, but brightened as he caught Diego's gaze. The horde gathered near him.

"Boys, this is Diego Silver-Eye, a pirate who'd like to see how you fare at sea." Jinx grinned seeing Scabies' expression; his eyes shone so brightly it almost hurt to look at him. Duda flapped back to his shoulder and Diego looked down at him, assessing the brown Minion in amusement.

"Your own parrot, an eye patch… did you lose an eye?"

Scabies lifted the black cloth and showed off the large scar underneath. Diego nodded in approval and the Minion grinned. "Are a pirate?"

"How many nautical battles did you win?" Diego asked.

"Two ships, but also Ignavopolis, Nordberg and Arcadiopolis," the Minion proudly replied.

Diego chuckled. "Yes, I'm a pirate, more so than you." He stared back without blinking as Scabies' eyes lit up fiercely. "But I'll gladly help you gain more experience aboard my vessel. All of you! And rum! And gold!" He grinned broadly as the Minions growled among themselves in approval. "People all along the coastline will tremble seeing my… our ship approaching!"

Jinx nodded contently – she liked the sound of this – and then clicked her claws to the basalt of the throne. "If any browns fall overboard, send blues after them. They can swim very well and they can even save a Minion if he's already drowned."

"Good tip," Diego remarked. "And when can I expect your lovely presence aboard?"

"In a few days, or whenever you're ready. I'd appreciate it if you set sail for the Reef Gates to pick me up as soon as you could."

"Where are we headed?"

"The Ruborian harbours in the Kemetis delta."

"There are no Ruborian harbours, the Kemetis is still contaminated."

"Exactly," Jinx grinned. "I'm going to do something about that. In a few months everything will be different down south."

Diego bowed again. "Then the Rapture will be anchored at the Gates in about a week, Milady, and we'll sail south together. Perhaps you'll already see improvement when we meet again, but as soon as you're done in Ruboria your Minions will certainly have transformed into pirates of my calibre in any case."

"I look forward to seeing your calibre in action," Jinx replied dryly. "I'm most curious."

"I won't disappoint you," the pirate winked. "In any way!"

"Enough flirting," Jinx snickered, and she sent the flames down to him and his group of Minions. Kniff looked at her sideways, and Jinx looked back. "What? Kniff, I'm part Minion, I'm as loyal as you."

"Rip his arms off if he flirts one more time," the brown growled.

"No, you won't," Jinx spoke, turning him towards her. "because he's our ticket to open sea. I'll beat it out of him myself, alright?"

"As long as he doesn't like that a little too much, either," Gnarl remarked. "But Mistress, what if we just killed him and his human crew and take that Rapture of him for ourselves? Then you won't have to listen to his flirting anymore… and neither will I."

Jinx leant over to his side. "Maybe I will, later, but for now he's useful with those Minions, I think. If he can improve Scabies' skills, not mentioning the others… experience at sea is useful."

"Your wish is our command," Gnarl grinned.

**That concludes these audience sessions with Jinx. It is my pleasure to inform you readers that the anticipated sequel of Minion Mistress is ready for deployment.**

'**Shadows Embrace' will be published in two days so I hope you will stay tuned for it. Please review and take care.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own this story, all credit to the very gracious Sunjinjo. Enjoy.**

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 13**

Jinx was still smiling in amusement of Diego as the next visitor came in. She briefly rolled her eyes; it was an Imperial again, a shining example of the fat nobility like Autanius. She pondered a quote she'd heard once; if one is afraid of spiders, the risk of finding them in one's bedroom is increased? She knew exactly where to find spiders now, but it seemed her encounters with bloated Imperials were becoming increasingly predictable too, even though they instilled only mild annoyance in her instead of fear. 

The visitor was a woman, and while Jinx reluctantly admitted to be able to recognize Arcadiopolan jewellery on sight, the heavy necklaces and bracelets this highborn lady was wearing were unfamiliar to her; gleaming, deep indigo spirals snaked around her wrists and neck, and she bore a diadem of the same material on her forehead, set with a beautiful, pale purple jewel. 

The woman was clearly nervous, and Jinx grinned. She was in the mood to make her life a little harder. She straightened out and waited, wearing an expression she hoped would be interpreted as haughty. It didn't take her visitor long to bow deeply. 

"Greetings, Milady. I am Claudia Lucia, governess of western Sylvanum." 

"Evernight," Gnarl muttered. He chuckled, and a moment later a grin crossed Jinx' face, too.

"Ah, welcome, governess." She had to strain herself to keep a straight face. Barely an hour ago, she'd sent a horde of green Minions with Mithralia to maul the Empire's woodsmen, and now their employer was here, to ask a favour all the same… the elf and the governess had even shared the waiting room. "What would you ask of me?" 

"Honoured Overlady, I am well aware of your opinions on the Empire." 

Jinx smiled coolly. "I've never made a secret of them. Are you here to propose peace? The last one to do so is somewhere over there." She waved her hand at the floor. 

"Not in the least, Milady. I want to ask you to help me gain autonomy from Arcadiopolis and its Emperor." The governess looked up confidently. "I would, of course, return the favour using my proceeds from the province." 

"Why this… change of heart, governess?" 

"The new Emperor is a little too strict for my tastes. He is young and knows little of respect. He's certainly not showing it to the right people… like you or me." 

Jinx' mouth twisted in a half smile. _Don't be too sure of any similarity between us, governess._

Then she smiled in earnest. The governess visibly took that as a good sign. "I humbly request your help in separating, be it with your Minions, sellswords or the gold to hire my own… I will repay you many times over." 

"You're probably already busy felling the forest to reach the treasures you plan to pay me back with?" 

The governess nodded affably. "Certainly, Milady. My woodsmen already have encountered many strange and wonderful things." 

Jinx looked to her right. "Gnarl, would you be so kind as to get the map?" The grey advisor nodded and shuffled behind the throne, to a hollow in the basalt formation the lava came dripping down from. Moments later he returned with a large parchment map. Jinx took it and unfurled it on the throne. "If you would come closer, governess." 

With some reverence – but not enough, in Jinx' opinion – Claudia Lucia stepped forward, to pause next to the Overlady, before the throne. "Where is your bastion at the moment?" 

"Here," the governess pointed. "Lucrapolis, by the river." She frowned; her city went by another name on this map – Cereilia. Moreover, it was still surrounded by forests. Currently, the city was at the edge of the woods. 

"I advise you to go here." Jinx guided the plump hand north, level with the elven capital. "And to continue chopping east." 

The governess looked at her, eyes shining. "Are you sure?" 

"The elves are weak and divided. But I do know their queen is there, and more strange and wonderful things than the rest of the forest could hold combined. I am prepared to invest in your sellswords and to give you a few green Minions, but do allow them to fight in invisibility where the forest is concerned, it will work to their advantage. If you manage to capture the queen, you will of course bring her here, possibly with other members of the royal family." 

"Of course, Milady! Thank you!" 

"Oh, and one other thing…" Jinx struggled to keep a straight face as she rolled up the map and seated herself. "Where you're going, the forest is… different. Darker, more dangerous. You will certainly need the extra help. The woodsmen will be frightened, and sometimes refuse to follow orders, but you have permission to threaten them with my fury." 

"That will certainly get them going," the governess nodded. "I cannot thank you enough, Milady. Count on my… substantial gratitude soon." 

Jinx nodded graciously. "I'm looking forward to it, governess. Good luck." 

As the flame swept the chubby Imperial back up, Gnarl took the map from Jinx' hands. "So the elves have greens to help them deal with the woodsmen, and the woodsmen are aided by greens having a go at the elves, all in invisibility? My compliments, Mistress." 

"More's the chance to meet my nephew or niece. Ah, I wish I could see it… those two sides decimating each other… though Claudia's side will bleed out on its own anyway. Not much I have to do to further that. Her greens will join Mithralia's once that happens." 

Gnarl rubbed his hands. "Invisibility is not yet part of your talents, I'm afraid, so we cannot witness it. But you are growing to be as cunning as a green. Here I thought you planned to spare the elves." 

"I'm sparing no one," Jinx chuckled. "Bring in the next one."


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own this story, all credit to Sunjinjo.**

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 14**

The next visitor was a tall man in a dark green garb, and the scarlet flame dropped him on the trap door in the middle of a jaunty bow. As he rose from that, he first looked up at the remainders of the fiery magic. "Fascinating," he muttered. "Harmless fire? More teleportation?" 

"Greetings," Jinx spoke coolly. 

The man looked at her abruptly, and Jinx beheld dark eyes underneath a green top hat.

"Greetings, Milady. Apologies. My name is Jack, a wanderer, banished from Nordberg. I come to your magnificent domain with a request, an application of sorts even, which you might find useful." 

"Talkative," Gnarl remarked. 

"I like that," Jinx replied from the corner of her mouth. "Saves me some trouble." She looked on as the man stepped off the trap door, talking all the while, and placed a bag down beside him. She smiled. Could he have figured out the meaning of the circle? It was rather obvious, but even so… Nobody ever really realized what they were standing on. 

"You see, I heard all about your conquest of Nordberg and Everlight, and your prowess as an Overlady, and want to offer you my services as an engineer and chemist." 

As he spoke, a fat blue Minion came up the stairs from the lower levels, wearing an apron and carrying a large platter of meat dishes. Behind him, Quaver followed, lugging a cauldron with him. Jinx glanced at them and realized it was indeed time for lunch by now, but to her surprise Thud put down his platter at once as he saw Jack, and a shiver passed through him. 

"Thud, what's wrong?" 

"I don't trust him," the blue replied as he shuffled closer to her, eyes narrowed, Quaver close on his heels. "You get in the pot, or you get back on the pit," he spoke bodefully, still staring at Jack. Quaver briefly backed away, but Thud pulled him and the cauldron closer. 

Jack studied the pair, and seemed disheartened by Thud's staring gaze. "Ah… very well." He stepped back onto the trap door, but he didn't seem happy with it. Jinx cocked her head. So he did figure it out. 

Simultaneously, a young red Minion scampered towards the visitor, briefly sniffed the bag he'd placed before the trap door and then made off with it. Jack tried to catch him, but too late. "Hey now, those are dangerous!" He sighed, then smiled at Jinx again. "Well, he'll be fine if half the things I've heard about these red creatures is true. What he took was intended to be a form of tribute, some of my earlier works. Explosives which spread a highly flammable liquid in a large area around them, enhanced to make the flame very difficult to snuff out." 

Jinx leant forward. "I appreciate that, Jack, this is a pleasant surprise." She followed the red with her eyes as he ran across the balcony. "Nitro, don't hold that for too long. Not all of us are fireproof." 

"So, do you accept my offer of servitude, or will I be dropped into the pit below?" 

Jinx turned back to Jack. "Do you still have to ask that? If your gift does what you say it does, I'd love to have more than just that bag." 

"And that's hardly my best work," the green-clad Nordbergian grinned. "Thank you, Milady. I do have a second question, one which I thought an Overlord or Overlady might be able to answer… in my banished travels, I recently passed through an area of the Wasteland, where I noticed a large depression, like a drained lakebed, which gave of a feeling of residual magic. In fact, a feeling very much like what I feel in this Tower, although there's more here, several other magics it seems mixed with…" 

Jinx listened to him quietly, her hands on the armrests of the throne. Gnarl cast her a glance. "Talkative and with treacherously keen senses…" 

"We'll have to keep an eye on him, but we have so many eyes," Jinx silenced his concerns. 

"…so I was curious, what was that place? I assume you would know the answer, Milady, although if it is not my place to ask then please ignore the question." 

Jinx folded her arms. "That was the uppermost part of Lord Atrej's Tower, Jack. With your surprising knowledge of Overlords and magic, I assume that's enough information?" 

Jack's eyes started gleaming. "Oh, yes. Really? Have you been inside?" 

"I've had my opportunity to look around, and take a few souvenirs with me." 

"You're done there, then? Could I perhaps be granted permission to venture inside and do the same? The ooze and its magical potential, the aura of a _Darklord_…" 

Jinx kept silent for a moment. The same went for Gnarl and Kniff, and even Thud, though the blue was still staring at the visitor suspiciously. Atrej's Tower was almost hallowed ground… but if Jack was able to concoct such interesting things with simple fireworks… and if things went awry, he probably wouldn't survive his own curiosity anyway. Jinx made her decision. "I will grant you permission, but I am sending a few Minions with you. I'd think reds are a good idea, and a few blues just in case you manage to restore the ooze's former qualities. And I will escort you there myself so nothing eats you beforehand. The Tower is swarming with carnivorous eels and giant beetles." 

"Most interesting," Jack rubbed his hands. "I cannot thank you enough for this opportunity… wait, an escort? Right now?" 

"No," Jinx smiled. "Tomorrow, or later. Until then you'll stay here in the guest quarters. Grot, would you be so kind as to show him to his chambers?" 

"Even better," the inventor beamed. He was already keenly studying every new sculpture his eyes met as Grot took him up the stairs to the balconies, and then the higher levels. "I hope to see you soon, Milady…" 

"This is going to be interesting," she agreed with him. "Soon, Jack." She turned back to Gnarl. "This will give us a nice advantage, whoever our next opponent turns out to be." 

"And elseway it won't be hard to get rid of him," the advisor shrugged. "Nicely done." 

Jinx scanned the balconies. "Nitro, could you drop that bag now?"


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own this story, all credit to Sunjinjo.**

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 15**

Thud had wanted to leave the hall after Jinx and her ragtag court had had lunch, but in light of the next visitor he'd stuck around a little longer. That visitor, to Jinx' and Gnarl's great surprise, was a halfling – and not just any halfling, but a chef, which meant he was at least twice the size of a regular halfling and equipped with a huge hat and an even larger butcher's knife. He was holding this at the ready, and Jinx stiffened. She could probably melt it mid-throw, but still… "Is no one relieved of their weapons in the waiting room, then?"

"The idea is alien to Minions, I'm afraid."

"Oh well." Jinx turned to the halfling. "Greetings, chef. And here we were, thinking your kind had gone extinct, what with the magical plague all over the Hills."

Her guest replied, but not in a language she understood. His voice was choppy and rough, his words short and simple, but Gnarl's ears sprang up at once and he started translating. However, Jinx couldn't understand him either as Thud immediately replied to the halfling, in his own language. Gnarl stared at him. A moment later, Thud stared back. "What?"

"Where did you learn that? You're only supposed to know your Mistress' language, you newborn."

"I've known this language since I was born. They told me I was born from a mutated halfling's life force, from the Wasteland."

Gnarl raised his bushy eyebrows. "Well, that does explain a few things. Would you let me translate now, though?"

Thud nodded, grinning. The halfling, who'd fallen silent and had been looking on in curiosity, started talking again at Jinx' amused nod. Gnarl translated, glancing sideways at Thud, who started grinning wider and wider. "Most appetited Overlady, I come as an envoy from the Hunger Hills, northeast of the Mellow Hills and largely unharmed by the plague. As you hold much of the world and are busy cleaning the Wasteland, me and my people would like to join you and your cause, and reclaim part of the Mellow Hills."

"Bob and his people aren't going to like this."

"It's not your job to keep the peace. But the relation between men and halflings might be better now Evernight has diminished in strength and the crops stand a better chance."

"We'll see… go on."

"He also asks if he might trade with you to get at more exotic foods and spices, from Everlight and Ruboria, for instance. He and his people are always on the lookout for new flavours…"

Jinx grinned. She'd never seen a halfling before, but their essence clearly lived in Thud.

"Well, chef, what do you offer me in return for this trading possibility?" Gnarl translated her question; it was strange to hear him speak those foreign words. The answer came back soon. "Knowledge of the Hunger Hills no one else could offer you, and the loyalty of the people." The chef paused. "And the training of your own cook in our kitchens. It would give us great satisfaction to get to know him." The chef rubbed his great belly at this, and Jinx could imagine the word for 'satisfaction' was related to the satisfaction after a good meal. Or perhaps he was indicating how well Thud would learn to cook?

The blue Minion was practically bouncing at the prospect, his belly moving along alarmingly. "Please, Mistress…"

"You're a fine cook already, but it is a good idea to have a look at the area. Do keep your eyes open… and enjoy." Jinx patted him between the ear webs. "I cannot imagine a better ambassador for the Hunger Hills."

Thud threw himself at her feet, rose again in the blink of an eye and hurried over to the chef. "Thank you!" He immediately started chattering at the chef in his own language, but also kept grinning at Jinx as the pair walked back to the trap door. Jinx nodded at them once before she let the flame descend.

"We're lucky we have a map from times before the Cataclysm… now at least I know what's going to emerge from under the ooze."

And we have room to fill in all the new halfling towns," Gnarl remarked. "They're going to multiply like rats under that watchful eye of yours. Rats that could become quite annoying and have done so before."

"Not if I keep a firm hold on them… their harvests, that is. There doesn't have to be hunger in the Hunger Hills, but no great abundance either. And maybe, with enough encouragement, rats could make a fine army?"

"I trust you completely, Mistress," Gnarl bowed smoothly.


	16. Chapter 16

**All credit for this story to Sunjinjo.**

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 16**

The next visitor was an Imperial, again. Jinx rolled her eyes – not only as he an Imperial, he was also fat again, and clad in a white toga. She wished she didn't remember so well, but the red band on it told her he was a senator, too. 

"Greetings," she said in a withering voice. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" 

The senator bowed deeply. "Noble Lady, my name is Vilanus Tiberius, senator of Arcadiopolis." 

"You didn't tell me anything new." Jinx felt a pang of annoyance – had she survived the entire adventure with Sayron, and crushed Arcadiopolis utterly into the dust, just to be ceaselessly bothered by its inhabitants all the same? Her emotions were clear enough; her hands even glowed a little bit, and her visitor shrunk away. "Milady, I thought… we might do business. There are and were more Imperials in your waiting room." 

Jinx thought back to the Imperials she'd seen today. For some reason her thoughts lingered with Miranda and Maraxus, and her hands cooled. They weren't all mere annoyances. She shook her head. "Alright, alright. Why are you here?" 

"I would support you, Milady, use my influence at court to bring you back to the Empire." 

"What kind of influence?" 

"I oversee a major part of Lord Sayron's war machines and the army's equipment – weapons, armour, that sort of thing. I would be able to transport part of that to the north, where you could have it vanish into one of your gates." The senator allowed himself a smile. "This would give you a great advantage when you return to our city gates." 

Jinx raised her eyebrows. "What assures you I have plans to do so?" 

"You were most motivated last time, Milady. And we all know how you were treated." 

"Very well, another question then. What do you expect in return?" 

Tiberius twisted his face in his most disgusting smile. "Nothing special, Milady. Merely the promise of a small promotion in your Empire, and your light assistance in that of your half-brother. Perhaps a few of your invisible helpers… I have quite a lot of rivals, and I could serve you even better with them removed." 

Jinx turned to Gnarl. He shrugged. "Well, it'd help Maraxus and his troops. And greens in the Empire, well, the shield is gone…" 

"I'm not letting this bloated wineskin tell me how to take the Empire. By the time I take it there will be nothing left of it, let alone a place for him to rest his fat ass." Jinx' eyes burned into her advisor's. "This is not the way I face Sayron. And I'll outfit Maraxus with _our_ armour, steel and durium, not the copper and bronze of his former masters." 

"…Fine arguments, Mistress." Gnarl smirked. "So you do lean towards Destruction?" 

"Where it concerns that place… yes." Jinx turned back to her visitor. "What makes you think there is the possibility of promotion in… _my_ Empire?" Her hands started glowing again, and now the light flickered and danced. "And what makes you think I want to undermine my own brother that way? You didn't do your homework, Vilanus Tiberius. I've had a taste I liked as I took on Florian's Arcadiopolis, I want to enjoy that again, and I will not taint it with your underhanded squirming and scheming. When my Minions enter your villa it will be with bloody claws and fiery eyes, not invisible and under your command." Her own eyes were flaming as well now, and Tiberius widened his own in panic.

"Milady, I come to you with the best intentions –" 

"The road to hell is paved with the best intentions," Jinx grinned as she rose from the throne, her claws curved and wreathed in flame. She swept them up, and suddenly the flames licked her visitor. She narrowed her eyes, content as a dozing cat in warm sunlight, enjoying his shrieks. It warmed her like a hearth fire. Her Minions cheered the display from the balconies. Eventually the screams stopped, and Jinx opened the trap door to remove the ashes and remains from the throne room. "Nobody will miss him." 

"Sayron won't, in any case. You value fair game?" 

"With him, I do. He deserves better than that vermin's deceit." Jinx seated herself again. "I'm ready for the next one."


	17. Chapter 17

**I claim nothing of this story, all credit and thanks to Sunjinjo.**

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 17**

To her great relief, the next one was far from an Imperial senator. This was a simple, unshaven man in dull brown clothing, a leather overcoat hanging loosely from his shoulders. She smiled. "Welcome. What have you come for?" 

"Greetings, Milady. I'm John, a… merchant." The way he said it made her think of Diego, as he'd introduced himself as a captain. She leant forward slightly. "A merchant of the illegal persuasion?" 

"I confess, Milady." John slightly straightened out and bared messy dentures in a grin. "I hope to get better treatment here than where I came from." 

"The Empire?" 

"Oh, everywhere and nowhere really, but mainly the Empire, yes. I smuggled food from Arcadiopolis to the far countryside no one had eyes for, weapons to northern villages that wanted to be part of Nordberg again, that sort of thing. And seeing as the war's over… and everything's cooling down a bit… I was wondering if I could maybe be welcome here from time to time." John folded his hands. "You know, with you being so evil and all…" 

"You want to shorten your traveling times by using my gates for smuggling, don't you?" Jinx chuckled. "Clever. The gates give every Overlord a great advantage over his enemies, but that's a great purpose for them too. Fun idea. You have my permission." 

John bowed. "Thank you, Milady. Also to store things here sometime?" 

"We have more than enough room. As long as you don't mind us taking a bit of your things sometimes." 

"Small enough price." 

"Did you come as an envoy?" 

John licked his lips. "Do I have friends in the trade, you mean? Eh… yes. I'm not naming anyone." He nervously looked around at all the Minions scattered throughout the great hall, and it was clear his thoughts went to the prospect of torture already. "But I'm not the only one who'd like to make use of your magnificent domain, Milady." 

Jinx leant back and toyed with her claws. "Oh, that's not a problem. But if the smuggling trade becomes more successful than other forms, there could be a risk of Minions at the gates, doing what Minions love best. I have more to watch over than just you smugglers." 

John fidgeted. "What they love best… would that be looting or murder, Milady?" 

"I haven't figured that out myself, really," Jinx grinned. "So be careful how much we notice of you. Of course I wouldn't hurt _you_, John, no worries. As long as you're willing to do a little something for me personally, that is." 

"Whatever you say, Milady… I think." 

"Do you know your way around the Arcadiopolan slums?" 

The smuggler nodded nervously. 

"In the neighbourhood of the sewers leading into the Arena there's a house with a purple star on the door. Somewhere around that house, you'll find a tabby cat prowling, covered in scars and with just an ear and a half. If you manage to get that cat down here, I'll reward you handsomely." 

John nodded quickly. "I'll do my best, Milady." 

"He will attack you, but my blue Minions are able to heal the worst of your injuries. If you lose any fingers, do try to bring them with you, they can be reattached." 

The smuggler paled, but nodded again. Jinx smiled. "Thank you, John. This is the start of a great trading relation and friendship, I can feel it." And with a light gesture she sent him back up again. She turned to Gnarl. "I hope they can also keep me updated on what happens in this growing domain of mine. And perhaps bring me some real news about Sayron." 

"They're probably a great deal more honest than the nobles that come here. But the nobles can get closer to him." 

"Hm, maybe I should send some greens to the Empire to spy after all." She turned away. "First let's finish this. Let them come."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sunjinjo is the author behind this fantastic series I merely help to promote it here. Enjoy.**

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 18**

The fiery flash placed a woman before her now; a slender young creature, with warm brown curls falling to her shoulders. Jinx still backed away on the throne, however. The woman was covered head to heel in a dark blue robe, the hood hanging loose on her back. Jinx knew that colour, though it was usually worn by misshapen creatures with overlarge, all-seeing eyes. 

"You're with Rose," she spoke. "Why are you here?" 

The woman bowed lightly. "Greetings, Lady Jinx. Indeed, I am Regina Octavia, one of Rose's protégées. I didn't come as her envoy, however." 

Jinx blinked. Something about those words made her heart beat a little faster. She leant forward. "Whose message did you bring?" 

"That of Emperor Sayron himself, Milady." 

Jinx smiled. Her brother… her Master, for such a long time. The one who'd showed her the world. He'd done more than that, but she knew how she wanted to remember him, in any case until she had the chance to make him pay. 

Regina brought out a copper case and came closer to the throne. Jinx took the message, still smiling incredulously. Rose's protégé walked away bowing, and Jinx nodded in gratitude.

She unfurled the letter and started reading. She could almost hear his voice as her eyes passed over the words. 

"Jinx… I hope this message finds you in good health. I hope all is well with the Netherworld, as well. It was my home for years, after all." 

Jinx smiled. Sayron had lived in the Tower for thirteen years, and she hadn't forgotten he'd grown attached to it as well… which made it all the more shocking as he turned against the Minions, but she knew now that hadn't entirely been what it had seemed to be. 

"I'm doing very well. I have to thank you for taking away the amber gem from me – that made sure I could truly focus on the Empire, and improved matters for both me and my new home. You wouldn't recognize it if you were to return now."_  
_She huffed. The people who'd visited her didn't testify for much change. Though… governess Claudia of Evernight had said the Emperor didn't have enough respect for the right people… the nobility did seem to have it a bit harder. 

"I also have to thank you for the Empire itself. Without you, it'd have been harder to get here… and it wouldn't have been as much fun. I often think of our travels together." _And I miss those days._ The words weren't there, but Jinx could almost see them. She knew she felt the same way. _And I miss you, brother. I miss who you were, in that huge suit of armour of yours. I miss my old Lord and Master._

"I look forward to testing myself against you, Jinx. I'm curious to see how the hordes are faring – you always had more of an eye for the Minions than I did. I was always more concerned with the goal than the means. I've reached the goal, but the means always had a certain charm as well." Jinx cast a glance at Kniff, full of curiosity, trying to read along – not that he could read. _Oh yes. So much charm._ Grinning, she read on. 

"I'm sorry I didn't write you earlier. I didn't know what to say after you stole the gauntlet from me; I didn't even know whose hands the message would have reached, to be honest. But now I think you're not truly a different Jinx than the horde leader who was by my side for all that time, even after all that happened that night." 

Jinx frowned. She had changed quite a bit… hadn't she? Or was she indeed still that horde leader? 

If she had changed, why did she miss him? 

"That was also the reason why I did what I did, I'm afraid. I feared Velvet's revelation had changed who you were, and I feared to lose you, as a horde leader, as a companion. I wasn't thinking straight. And because I did what I did, I sealed our fate. You were always Vessperion's daughter, but after that night you were no longer my horde leader. I turned you into my own enemy, and I'm sorry for that." 

Now the words blurred before her eyes, and she stared down on the letter. She wiped across her face, afraid the words would actually blur if a tear were to fall on them. 

_Sayron. I don't know if I would have ended up on the throne if you hadn't given me a reason for vengeance. But where had I been then? With you, in the Empire? That's not my place…_

"It happened as it should have happened," she murmured, and finally allowed herself to realize that. She read on. 

"In any case we've both found our place, and I will fulfil my role with fitting pleasure. I hope our conflict doesn't end for some time. I truly enjoyed seeing you in action at my side, and that hasn't changed now you're my enemy." 

Jinx grinned wider than she'd done all day. "The feeling's mutual," she whispered. Sayron's control of any battlefield had always filled her with admiration, and she still didn't know whether or not she was a match for him in any way. She'd better start training for the occasion… She clenched her free hand into a fist, filled with new vigour. 

"Until the next battle, Jinx. With all the respect you once showed an Overlord, and an Imperial greeting, Sayron." 

Jinx wiped her eyes again and furled up the letter. She looked up at Regina, still smiling widely. "Thank you. Bring him my salutations… and tell him we did both find our place, and that I thought I couldn't be happier, but it's true only now." 

Regina nodded with a small smile. "Certainly, Milady. With pleasure." 

Jinx sent her up again. Gnarl and Kniff both approached. "Are you telling us what was in there?" 

"Maybe, sometime." She put the letter back in its copper case. "For now… let's say I won't need John to tell me what's going on in the Imperial Palace."


	19. Chapter 19

**Alas we have reached the final audience session with our beloved Minion Mistress, Overlady Jinx. This story from start to finish has been provided by the most kind Sunjinjo and I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have.**

**An Overlady's Audiences Part 19**

"This is the second last, Mistress," Gnarl entrusted her as the next visitor stood before her.

Jinx let out a brief sigh of relief, but also felt a bit disappointed. She'd grown to like hosting audiences, and was somewhat looking forward to the next time her waiting room would overflow with impatient people. 

The disappointment was also partly due to her visitor. It was an Imperial _again_, and not nearly as interesting as Regina Octavia. This man was pudgy again, and didn't even stir enough anger in her to draw her attention; his clothes weren't pristine and white like those of a noble, but faded yellow and brown. His tunic and short cloak were made with the finest wool and cotton, however, and decorated with embroidery here and there. 

The man bowed. "Milady. My name is Filius Bombarius, and I hope to do business with you concerning the trade between the Empire and your domain… Nordberg, and maybe even Everlight?" 

Jinx managed a bored smile. "My domain, since today, also encompasses the Mellow Hills, Hunger Hills and Angelis, my friend. Oh, and I'm working on Ruboria. Extend your trading networks." Before Filius could say anything, she spoke on. "The trading relations between the Empire and the rest of the world can stay as they were, but do count on Minions wandering free, and I won't stand responsible for their actions and aggressions. They're servants of darkness, you know what to expect." 

"Of course, Milady, but…" 

"Merchants have the right of safe passage during the next war, except en route to cities under siege. Do you speak the halfling tongue?" 

"No, Milady, but…" 

"Start learning it, the Hunger Hills are going to be an important source of food and if you don't pay them enough, I think you run the risk of ending up in their stew yourself, not that I object to that, though. Do you also want to trade with the Netherworld itself?" 

"Well, I'd like to…" 

"Tough luck, I'm planning to do it all by illegal means. I am evil through and through, after all. Do you think you're getting out of here alive, Filius Bombarius?" 

The man opened his mouth, but then closed it again, totally lost and unsure of what to say in order to actually get out alive. Jinx burst out laughing. "Oh, just go. Stop it. Boys, give him a bale of black silk for his trouble." Three green Minions loaded a great roll of the refined, rare Netherworld fabric into his arms, and the man nodded in stumped gratitude, be it with a deathly pale face. "Thank you, Milady. I won't bother you any longer, Milady." 

"Good man." Jinx gestured to the portal, and he vanished in a flash.

"Well, that was that. That was easy. One more, you said? Is my final visitor of today as boring as the last?" 

Gnarl rubbed his hands. "Well, Mistress… that's for you to decide." He looked up. "Bring… _him_ in, boys." 

"_Him?_" Jinx glanced at Gnarl, but then looked up as well, to where a tall, cloaked and hooded figure slowly descended. Normally visitors flashed down in one go, and it surprised her to see it happening otherwise now. 

As the visitor reached the trap door, she saw a strange dull glow shining through the fabric of his cloak, and his eyes smouldering at her from the depths of his hood. Eyes she knew. 

Suddenly she felt herself shrink into her throne, shrink back to the helpless girl she'd been in the magic room beneath the glowing gazes of Synn, Atrej and Vergal, and of course the last one she'd met in the storm of colours. He'd never threatened her, but she'd felt his crushing presence all the same, and to her, he was on the same level as the Darklords from a bygone age. She pressed her back to the throne, her own eyes wide. "How?" she uttered. 

All through the hall the Minions had gone silent, and Jinx knew both Gnarl and Kniff were staring at the newcomer with eyes just as wide. She remembered, in a haze, what Kniff had told her of the day he'd been born; how Lord Vessperion had lifted his chin and asked for his name. 

"Why didn't you bring him in first thing in the morning?" she uttered. "Why…" 

"Because I wanted to be alone with you, and after you'd handled all the others," the apparition spoke. He threw off his cloak, and fiery light flooded the throne room. Lord Vessperion wore a flaming suit of armour, all cruel curves and razor-sharp edges, a solid version of the living fire he'd worn in the magic room and not a bit less impressive. A matching axe lay across his shoulder, flickering with a bloody glow. His eyes were the brightest flames of all, but they rippled with a disarming smile. "…Daughter." 

"Father," Jinx murmured. She'd met him before, but she hadn't known who he was. She still didn't believe who he was. "_Father…_" 

"My time here is short," the Overlord of old spoke. "Most of my being is still in a place I cannot escape, and I have to return there soon." 

"The Abyss," Jinx spoke. "I understand. I'm sorry." 

"Don't worry about me." Vessperion looked around, to the countless Minions. "I'm doing very well down there. I'm… needed down there. There is something that could go very wrong if I wouldn't be around. But enough about me…" He came closer, as if to study her more carefully. "Jinx, you've done very well for yourself. This Netherworld is more spectacular than the old Tower ever was. Gnarl, why didn't you ever return here before it was too late?" 

Gnarl bowed to his old Master deeply. "Sire… the Netherworld didn't belong to the Overlords before that time. Only when it was indeed too late, the Unholy One offered up this Tower as a possibility." 

"Ah, the Unholy One. Yes, he has strange plans for all of us." Vessperion came eye to eye with Jinx. "And the strangest for you, it seems. My flesh and blood, part Minion… Rose always said I was too attached to them…" 

"Then my love for them is not just due to the life force Velvet infused me with," Jinx smiled. She hesitated. "Lord…" She couldn't bring herself to call him 'father' again. "…don't you mind I… that Sayron is Emperor and not an Overlord, I mean?" 

"Do I mind I took Lord Alcazar's place? You won in the eyes of the Minions and Taegan, and you want what's best for Evil." Vessperion smiled warmly. "He's my son and I love you both equally, but he has to fulfil his role there. I've met him in the magic room, when I didn't yet know I had two children. He was always most concerned with the end goal, the Empire. He's in the right place there, and I would be lying if I said it wasn't exceptionally clear the same is true for you, Minion Mistress." 

Jinx blushed. "Thank you." A warmth blossomed in her chest. "That means more to me than I can say, Lord." 

"I will watch your progress with great interest whenever the Abyss allows me, Milady," he winked. 

Then a new flame bloomed behind him, within the portal on the ceiling, a flame that was eclipsed by giant wings just after. Zephyros soared right through the throne room, over Vessperion's head, and hooked on above the throne fluttering wildly. Jinx grinned up at him. "Welcome back, Zeph. Lord, this is my mount." 

The Overlord of old studied the bat with appreciation. "With great interest, Jinx. You're a worthy successor to an old hand like me." He looked down, into Jinx' eyes, and placed a flaming hand on her shoulder. The strange, unearthly material of his armour felt warm to the touch, and the heat radiated up against her cheek. "This is not the last time we meet, Jinx," he entrusted her. "And I have the feeling you will meet… _all_ of me next time." 

Excitement and slight fear nestled into her stomach. "When?" she asked, a little nervously. 

"I don't know. A year, fifty? Time is strange." 

"Fifty years from now? I won't live to be _seventy_," Jinx chuckled. 

"Are you sure? I didn't age in the Abyss, and you're part Minion. Minions don't die of old age." Vessperion cast a sly glance at Gnarl, and Jinx laughed. 

The Overlord stepped back, and shifted his axe on his shoulder. "Milady, Minions, Gnarl. Zephyros. It was a great pleasure, but now I must go. You have my blessing as my successor, Jinx, as Sayron has my blessing as Emperor. Minions, I miss you down in the Abyss. The souls of the damned just aren't as good for company." At this, a great growling cheer and laughter arose in the throne room, even as some Minions wiped away tears. Kniff ran down the throne dais, to his first Master. "Miss you, Master," he spoke, a smile on his face, his eyes watery. 

"Kniff…" 

The Minion beamed hearing his name. "You remember?" 

"My loyal newborn. Always. Be just as loyal to her, will you?" 

Kniff grinned. "Don't need order to do so, Master." 

"Good." Vessperion petted his hat, and then stretched out. "Until our next meeting, all of you." His eyes lingered on Jinx as his armour started glowing brighter, blazingly, and he vanished in a roaring inferno that had nothing to do with the portal.

The hall ended up a little emptier than Vessperion's departure could account for on its own.

Gnarl coughed. "Well, that's why I went looking for a successor of his bloodline." 

Jinx nodded. "I'm sorry I can't ensure more of those successors." 

"Ah, don't worry." Jinx got ready for a 'we can always turn to Sayron's spawn'. "I don't think we'll be needing a successor for a while," the advisor then said. 

"Gnarl…" Jinx grinned, pleasantly surprised. 

"You heard him! You have his blessing." Gnarl grinned at her sideways. "I don't know if you deserve it, but you got it." The old Minion looked up as a brown wearing a dwarven helmet came running in. "Ah, Grubby. You won't believe what you just missed." 

"Mistress," the digger bowed, ignoring Gnarl. "Whisper and group have found a spot for gate in Evernight. Maybe close to the capital. Have already secretly pummelled elven woman and took clothes, are ready. Includes big hood," he said meaningfully. 

Jinx' eyes shone. "Ooh. I've always wanted to take an inconspicuous stroll through the Old Forest, maybe close to the capital. Take me to these clothes." She rose from the throne, and Gnarl watched her with a crooked smile as she disappeared up the stairs. 

And somewhere else in the Tower, Jack the inventor feasted his eyes, trying to figure out the source of those three strange voices echoing through his head, one significantly more clear than the two others. Elsewhere in the north above ground, general Maraxus, most pleased with his new position, started finding his way through his new city. Elsewhere in the world green Minions ran and clambered through a forest filled with blue shadows, and browns and salamander riders ran and clambered through a harbour city in the Empire, hunting for gnomes. Chuckling blues hoisted a drowned brown back on board of Gorgeous Diego's _Rapture_. Everywhere scouting, spying and murder were happening… a delicious new beginning, a new age for the Evil that always found a way. 

And that same night, Gnarl heard elven screams emanating from the mist pool, music to his frayed ears. The Mistress was enjoying her new age to the fullest, just the way it should be.


End file.
